


星星之火 A Single Spark

by mapleandpulse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Bottom Peter Quill, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Headcanon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rescue, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandpulse/pseuds/mapleandpulse
Summary: 葛摩拉離開的事實牽動彼得累積許久的傷痛，而他從同樣失去很多的索爾身上獲得了救贖。
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

第二次，這是彼得．奎爾第二次見到索爾揮舞他的風暴破壞者。

四周燃燒著藍色火焰，襯著受索爾召喚的閃電。藍與白的光芒佈滿整個斯拉格星球，雷霆交加，而索爾就站在由他產生的風暴正中心，那雙眼所散發的光是彼得這輩子看過最強烈的星火，比他記憶中小時候在地球上觀看的金星更加明亮，更加純粹，也更加悲傷。

而第一次便是薩諾斯大軍侵襲地球之時。彼得從揚起的塵土中復活——其實那時他搞不清楚狀況，只知道留鬍子的魔法師什麼都沒解釋就叫他們趕緊跳進火圈裡——他先看見龐大的外星軍團遍布成了殘塊廢墟的復仇者基地，再將視線轉移至隊伍中央。就算那人從昔日的短髮肌肉猛男一轉眼成了披頭散髮的頹廢胖大叔，他一眼便曉得對方所在的位置。他自己也不清楚為什麼，明明與這個神只有一面之緣，卻渾身起了既熟悉又陌生的感覺，彷彿有一種力量在滋長。

話是這麼說，但在他搞清楚那是怎麼一回事之前，他對這位北歐之神的存在依舊感到極度不滿。

「索爾你個混帳，這隻是我的！」  
在索爾擊中原本將突襲彼得的外星野獸時，他這樣大吼。

自從索爾上了他的船艦之後，他們倆互相比較與拌嘴的次數並未隨著時間而減少。儘管火箭表示只有奎爾單方面爭奪輸贏，但要說索爾壓根不在乎，堂堂星爵可不這麼認為。

比賽項目種類多元，但大部分的內容令人不禁搖頭直嘆，像是誰洗澡洗得快、雞腿誰吃得更多、誰能先從船艦停降的位置跑到遠方的餐館……諸如此類的幼稚遊戲。當然，規定幾乎是由彼得所制定的（雖然總是狀況外的索爾永遠不知道對方是在比賽）。總之，無論是什麼場合，對方都可以輕鬆越過自己努力建造的防線，這讓彼得非常不爽。

就像現在整個斯拉格星球只需要索爾幾聲呼風喚雨便能擊退噁心的德魯姆獸群，星際異攻隊只有保護拉克辛人居住區的份。而彼得連瞄準敵人都很困難，因為只要有德魯姆靠近他的周圍，就會先慘遭索爾的閃電攻擊。

所以要他和索爾．奧丁森成為朋友，甚至是能夠並肩作戰、相互了解的知心夥伴？他寧願再度變成灰燼。

／

「你分心了。」  
「我沒有，我本來要給牠一記上鉤拳的。像傑克．拉莫塔一樣。」  
索爾把剛卸下的披風掛在架上後轉過身，雙臂環胸，挑眉看著彼得在空中揮舞雙拳。  
「老兄，你沒看過《蠻牛》？世界上最偉大的拳擊電影之一耶！」彼得刻意拉高音量，希望讓對方注意到這件事多麼離譜。「雖然它的結局……不管，重點是，你沒看過，簡直太糟糕。」  
「這部電影有助於你的對戰功力嗎？」  
「它讓我熱血沸騰。」  
「意思是？」  
「意思是我可以輕鬆殺掉所有朝著我衝過來的噁爛四腳長尾生物，」彼得瞪著對方：「完全不需任何協助。」  
「我就先假設你在指剛才那幾隻德魯姆。」  
「我的確是。」  
索爾嘆口氣，「我並沒有要和你爭什麼主權歸屬，奎爾。我只是在做該做的事情。」  
「噢，包括廚房的清潔雜事嗎？那真是太棒了，德克斯在地上留下一大堆蟲子屍體。看你是想用你的斧頭掃掉還是直接吃掉它們，那對你曾經擁有的肌肉肯定非常營養。」

彼得其實還挺想看索爾發怒，朝他丟酒瓶之類的——並不是想要和對方真的幹起架來——他還是有些自知之明。只是覺得索爾因為他所說的話而生悶氣，那個場面肯定很有趣。嘿，如果你成功讓雷霆之神在你面前閉嘴，這一定要寫進他的星爵超級精彩探險日誌。

索爾確實閉嘴了，但情況跟他想像的不盡相同。  
那星海般的雙眼直直盯著自己。

「呃，你在幹嘛？」就算彼得自認是銀河最受歡迎的帥哥，他仍被盯得渾身不自在。  
索爾指著彼得的肚子。「在思考到底是誰比較需要補充肌肉的營養。」  
「蛤！？」  
彼得忍住衝上前揪住對方的衝動，他不想讓自己看起來像個防衛心很重的炸毛傻子。而且不得不承認索爾說的也有道理，明明才過幾天，對方身上的肥肉已經消失了一大半。

為什麼！太不公平了！

「你可以試試瓦爾基麗給我的健身調理攻略，效果挺好——」  
「不需要！我現在就很好！」彼得試圖把長袖捲起來露出臂肌，但徒勞無功。他發誓一定要去知無領域買一件無袖T恤。「告訴你，用我這健壯的手臂和你玩打拳比賽絕對沒問題！」  
彼得先是擺出格鬥姿勢，然後迅速朝索爾臉頰旁的空氣出拳。他只是想炫耀一番自己的打拳速度，所以沒有打算讓拳頭停留太久。

但他沒想到索爾會抓住自己的手腕。

幾道強烈的藍色光芒從他的手腕中，經過索爾的指縫間竄出，某種極具生命力的能量在彼得體內湧動，壓得他喘不過氣來。他反射性地甩掉索爾的手，對方的表情也同樣吃驚。接著彼得手腕上的光芒在兩人的觸碰分開後轉瞬消逝。

「那是什麼東西！」彼得激動的聲音微微顫抖。「你對我的手做了什麼？」  
「呃……不是我弄的？」  
「不是你做的那又會是誰！」  
他瞪著索爾困惑的神情，對方舉起雙手表示自己無辜。

那股力量意外地讓彼得感到很熟悉，好像它曾經存在於這副身體過。然而有某種新的東西也在他的體內伺機而動，陌生，但同樣賜予他猛烈的力量感。由於事發突然，加上那燃燒著生命力的能量與光芒太過強大，他忍不住打了一個哆嗦。  
方才發出藍光的部位現在並無異狀，也已經沒有感受到像剛剛那樣突然爆發的力量，這讓彼得稍微冷靜了一些。但他的腦子很混亂，像小時候他最喜歡吃的同笑樂棉花糖一樣揪成一團。喔天啊，他現在就是需要棉花糖理出整個問題的脈絡，清空所有複雜的一切，那樣的話便能成天沉浸在自我的小銀河裡，軟軟的、很舒服……他又思念起母親做的棉花糖。

彼得皺起眉頭，將一隻手覆蓋在另一隻剛才發光的手上。

「奎爾，」彼得回過神，索爾像突然想到什麼似的向前靠近他。「你曾說過你是個天神，對吧？」  
「半個天神。」彼得糾正。「那是過去式了。你提這個幹嘛？」  
「身為神，我知道力量是什麼樣子。」  
索爾攤開手掌，讓藍色電流浮現於掌心之上。然後用眼神示意彼得同樣發出藍光的手腕。  
彼得頓了幾秒才理解對方的意思：「老天，你在開玩笑嗎？」  
「我知道這聽起來很瘋狂，但我確實感覺到了什麼，奎爾。我發誓剛才那個藍色東西絕對不是我用的。唯一的可能性，就是你自己。」  
彼得先是愣住，接著放聲大笑，笑得太浮誇令索爾不禁皺眉。「伊果死了之後，他的星球消失無蹤，我的神力也就不存在了。我現在只是個出生在密蘇里州，優遊於銀河繁星中尋樂子、順道拯救銀河的平凡英雄。」  
「嗯，那你父親可能還沒死。」  
「噢天，是我親手殺了他的，好嗎？而且我明明沒有跟你說過天神的事情，你聽誰講的？」  
「很明顯啊，你有天神血統，就跟我一樣。」  
「我的天啊，到底哪裡明顯！」彼得不曉得已經暗自喊了多少次上帝，眼前的這傢伙似乎沒有打算住口。「如果是因為顏色，那整個宇宙所有會發光的藍色物體都屬於我了。像是泰瑞根水晶、大部分的獵戶座、海洋……海洋會發光嗎？噢！還有空間寶石，甚至是你那該死完美的藍眼——」

在他意會到自己說了什麼以前，索爾無預警地再度碰觸彼得的手臂。

「你——！」  
「不要動。」  
彼得閉上嘴巴。他的腦子一定被火箭的聲控多功能板手給敲傻了，竟認分地聽從索爾的命令，任憑那寬厚的手掌貼在自己的前臂下，另一隻手則浮在上頭緩慢移動，像是把他的手當成奇特的外星生物般感應著。藍色光芒隨著索爾的動作漸漸透出彼得的皮膚，並未像上次一樣突然顯現。

彼得下意識地抿起唇，整個人因為對方的觸摸而變得緊繃。他試圖認真盯著自己那隻手散發著不可思議的光芒，但體內某種沸騰的感覺卻吸走他的專注。他不曉得那是藍色光芒產生的生命力能量所導致，還是因為索爾溫熱酥麻的碰觸。

「你那雙手什麼時候可以召喚雷電又可以感測能量了？」他決定轉移注意力。  
「因為我萬能。」  
彼得噗哧一聲笑了出來。索爾因對方真誠的笑容而又皺起眉頭。這傢伙可真難以捉摸。  
「那請問偉大的雷神索爾可有什麼發現？」  
索爾決定無視對方輕佻的語氣：「它似乎在你身體裡頭很久了，不像是最近才獲得的能量。該怎麼形容呢——很古老，而且很燙。」  
「很燙是什麼概念？」  
「像是太陽，我猜。」索爾輕輕拂過發光的手臂。表面上微溫，但當他專注於藏在裡頭的能量流動時，瞬間灼熱了他的知覺。他皺了下眉頭：「老實說，我活了一千五百年還從沒見過這種力量。」

白色與藍色交錯的能量光波襯著索爾自帶雷電與海浪的雙眼，好似它們天生一對。儘管右眼變成了赭色，但不知為何，那雙無止盡的深邃仍感覺是由大海組成——彼得的腦袋快速閃過這個想法。  
他記得六歲那年生日是他童年中唯一經歷的長途旅行，是他第一次親眼看到海洋。母親帶他去佛羅里達州西北部的彭薩科拉，一起在白色沙灘和椰林樹影中緩步徐行，感受陽光灑在肩上的溫暖，傾聽碧水沖刷海灘的呢喃。他喜歡海面與天空交集的那條線，因為那讓他覺得海是無限的，就像宇宙一樣，這令彼得感到快樂。

他依舊記得海水流過腳踝的冰涼，細沙摩娑腳趾的麻癢。就像現在索爾用粗糙的手指試探性地拂過他的皮膚，酥麻感直竄心頭，對方另一隻手仍抓著他的手臂。太熱了，彼得不安地換了一個站姿。他覺得索爾對他的手有些走火入魔。

「好了，夠了。」彼得從對方掌裡抽掉自己的手，能量光芒因而逐漸消失。「你摸再久也摸不出什麼名堂來。」  
「噢，抱歉。」索爾笑了笑，把手臂自然而然地掛在牆上，一副悠哉的模樣。「下次戰鬥的時候將你這些力量發揮出來，就不用怕我搶了你的獵物了吧？」  
「哈，好笑，這件事我還沒跟你做個了結。還有，我不會用發光的奇怪波動攻擊別人，我一點都不想擁有這些你口中所謂的力量。」  
索爾看起來很疑惑：「為什麼？」  
「沒有原因。」彼得雙臂環胸，開始提高音量：「就算有也不關你的事！」然後他低下頭瞪著自己的鞋子一秒後，決定結束這回有著過多發展的談話。「我要去修理氣匣。」  
「我以為涅布拉去處理了？」  
「隨便啦。」

彼得轉身跺著金屬艙板離開了，留下索爾一個人納悶對方為何突然爆氣，他好不容易覺得和彼得的友誼小船終於有所動靜。但又想起對方好像一直都對自己是這種態度，便摸摸鼻子帶著風暴破壞者也走了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

「我甘願做一名凡人。」

伊果歸為塵土的前一刻，彼得是這麼告訴對方的。

他從來沒想過有一天會擁有天神的血統。在遇到伊果之前，凡人一直是彼得飾演的角色。就像許多天馬行空的孩子一樣，他也曾想像自己被賦予偉大的任務，是拯救世界、擁有無限力量的超能英雄。某種程度上，他的確是——這二十幾年來，他是數十億的人類當中少數悠遊於浩瀚宇宙的地球人，儘管大半時間淪為不法之徒，被迫放棄地球的生活，但彼得也因此獲得屬於他生命中的意義：一個家庭。他很愛他的人生，無庸置疑。

然而，那是在意識到自己能夠毀滅宇宙之前。

擁有能夠創造宇宙生命的天神能力，任誰都樂此不疲。當星球之光灌入每一個細胞、每一條血管，手掌浮現不可思議的藍色光流時，那種舉世無匹的權力瞬間沖刷彼得的思維，甚至伊果向他展示宇宙大擴張的時候，他竟對殺害整個宇宙生命的計畫毫無畏懼。永恆力量對彼得的誘惑與侵略，就差那麼一步便能得逞。

他該感謝伊果在最終關頭犯了致命錯誤，還是憎恨那個軟弱無能又愚蠢的自己？

不，他永遠都不會向那個將腫瘤植入母親腦中的始作俑者道謝。彼得一輩子也不能理解伊果所謂的愛是什麼形式，竟可以為了那個代表生命意義的宇宙擴張計畫而犧牲一條性命。這是哪門子的意義？他唾棄他的光芒。

可那股他極度厭惡的力量此時此刻卻繞了一圈，再度一點一滴地侵蝕自己。

彼得坐在房間裡的床舖上，瞪著雙手已有一陣子了。  
索爾認為那是伊果殘存的能量，並沒有全部消失殆盡。那彼得呢？其實他不確定這股力量是否就是星球之光，雖然目前所見的藍色光芒就如同先前在伊果之星上熟悉的狀態，但有另一種陌生的感覺徘徊在彼得心中，他說不上來那是什麼。  
他攤開手掌，試圖用勇度教他的方法讓力量釋放出來。上次成功了，這一次卻徒勞無功。彼得皺起眉頭，閉上眼睛用力感受自我一遍又一遍，然而手中依舊沒有一絲亮光顯現，仍是一片毫無生氣的空寂。

「該死！」他突然站起來，抓著旁邊的枕頭就往牆上丟過去。

瞪著癱軟在牆邊的無辜枕頭，彼得又緩緩坐了下來。無助感油然而生，他恨自己如此沒用，這幾年的經歷漸漸使他疲憊不堪——先是被迫成為天神族摧毀宇宙的電池，接著失去一直陪在身邊而他卻毫無察覺的父親……再來是薩諾斯事件。彼得抓住自己的頭髮，用力眨眼，試著不要想起那糾纏他如撒旦降世般痛苦的畫面。  
扣下板機的代價是壓垮彼得的最後一根稻草。那個總是驕傲自信的彼得．奎爾早已不如從前。而現在連一丁點自身擁有的光輝也不給他面子，他到底要這莫名出現的能量做什麼？索爾甚至比自己還會召喚這股力量。

噢。彼得下意識地看著自己那隻剛被細細檢查的手臂。索爾．奧丁森。

對於方才臨陣逃脫的表現，他當下真想對自己使用電磁脈衝癱瘓武器，這輩子都不要醒過來。太丟臉了，彼得懊惱地將臉埋在雙腿間。他已經能想像索爾在某個角落大聲嘲笑著自己像初次幽會的少年卻緊張得語無倫次和……等等，那個形容不太對—--

「奎爾？你在裡面嗎？」

一聽到索爾的聲音突然在門外冒出的剎那間，彼得整個人是直接從床上彈起來，差點因地上的混亂雜物而拌倒，弄出好大一陣的聲響。  
顯然索爾誤以為那個聲音是彼得故意做出的回應，「聽著，雖然不知道你是在生什麼氣但……總之抱歉讓你誤會，我只是想幫忙。」  
話音剛落，房門便打開了。彼得環抱雙臂瞪著索爾，「生氣是心胸狹窄的人才會做的事，我博愛無私，所以我不會生氣。」  
「呃，但我所見的不是這樣……」  
「少廢話，有話快說！」彼得作勢要關上門，索爾只好趕緊用手抵住。  
「我只想說的是，不受控制的東西到最後只會演變成無法收拾的慘局，相信我。那股力量不加以訓練的話是會出事的。」  
「直接講重點。」  
「讓我幫忙。」索爾攤開手表示，「我這一身戰鬥技巧也不是天生的，阿斯嘉也有訓練課程，我知道該怎麼學習掌控力量。」

彼得瞇起眼，不是很願意相信眼前這個人，畢竟沒有人會平白無故替別人免費上課，但他知道對方說的話有道理。而且索爾剛剛竟然向他道歉了！彼得想都想不到，他的星爵超級精彩日誌又要增添一筆了。

「你有什麼好處？」  
「嗯……不會被你的藍色波動能量殺掉？」索爾露出那該死純樸的笑容。

此時的索爾已褪下盔甲，換上了前幾年在地球生活習慣穿著的連帽上衣，他屯了好幾種不同款式放在房裡。袖子與衣襬遮住了已經開始增長的肌肉，這讓彼得心情好了一點。順帶一提，雜亂無章的鬍子已剃成鬍渣，而那隨風飄逸的金色長髮還留著，但有好好整理一番並且束成馬尾，使索爾看起來就像是某種北歐俊美系男子，這讓彼得的心情又不是那麼好了。

「不准再隨便搶我的獵物。」  
「成交。」

／

「再試一次。」

通常索爾是行為比較粗魯的那一方。他曾經用壞過彼得的刮鬍刀，敲壞過駕駛座旁的觸控模板，冰箱的門把和會議桌也曾因他習慣性的猛力拉扯而遭受整修的命運。負責修理船艦的火箭對此沒有太多抱怨，但身為「抱歉，先生，這是我的船」的船長彼得．奎爾可就很介意了。  
然而，有時候索爾的行為和聲音也意外的溫柔。  
例如方才，他觀察彼得發光的部位時小心翼翼的動作，好像在呵護什麼似的——那種感覺很奇怪，明明索爾的存在本就應該令他厭惡，何況是直接觸碰他的皮膚。但他自己卻一點都不反感，甚至是有些享受對方那副為他認真的神情。這讓彼得不禁產生了一絲對索爾的好感。只有一絲。

是因為他位於上風處，有著居高臨下的優越吧。彼得這麼告訴自己。

索爾叫他不要想太多，只要專注在血液裡流動的那股力量，讓它從內心盤旋而上並化作自我情緒的一部份即可。真是廢話，彼得忿忿地想著。他要是理解那些毫無幫助的話語，現在索爾和他也就不會面對面坐在他的房間地板上，像一對愚蠢的盲眼師徒嘗試弄懂眼睛無法識別的事物。他真搞不懂索爾那個大腦袋是怎麼運作的，甚至堅持在彼得的房間裡進行試驗，否則可能會殃及其他無辜。其他無辜？彼得在內心大大地翻了個白眼，他才是那個可憐的受害者好嗎！

「我做不到。」他很不喜歡向別人坦承缺失，尤其當對方是個喜歡和他處處比較的大混球時。但不可否認的是，在索爾的引導下經過多次嘗試，彼得的手中仍舊沒有一絲藍光出現。他討厭有自己無法控制的東西。  
「奎爾，慢慢來。我也是等到一千五百年之後雷霆之力才正式覺醒的。」  
「我在伊果之星上第一次嘗試就出現那該死的藍色能量，甚至用這些光壓制了我的天神老爸。」彼得開始厭倦解釋這一切了，「再看看我現在的狀況，完全沒有辦法相比。」  
他本來以為索爾會說一些安慰的話，「沒關係」、「這件事本來就不簡單」，諸如此類的。但結果卻是相反。  
「說得非常正確，奎爾。」索爾悠悠地說道。  
「蛤？」  
「你根本沒有使出全力。」  
彼得瞇起眼，「再說一次？」  
「我說你根本沒有使出全力。」索爾真的重複了一次，邊玩弄著自己的手指，不時使上頭出現細小的電流。這個模樣不禁讓人懷疑他是否是認真地說出這句話。  
「你又知道我沒有盡力了？」  
「很明顯，你沒在認真嘗試，一副心不在焉的模樣。」  
「噢，真是謝謝你的評論，但你可以閉嘴了。」彼得的心中開始醞釀著怒火，音量愈來愈大，「你好像自以為比我還要了解我啊？」  
索爾並沒有住口的打算。「我的重點是，你在抗拒這股力量。」  
「在你評斷我的任何事之前，先去照照鏡子，看看自己的那副表情有多麼令人不爽。」  
索爾看起來沒有被激怒到，「抗拒力量不是件好事，奎爾，它最終會像一個壞掉的彈簧傷害到你自己。你看過那麼多電影，想必是清楚這點的。但以剛才的狀況來說，你好像什麼都不知情。」  
彼得瞪大眼睛，「你在質疑我嗎？」  
對方則以聳肩作為回應。

不知為何彼得對此行為感到特別憤怒，他心裡一沉，突然站起來轉身往房門方向走。

「嘿，別告訴我你現在要放棄了。」  
索爾話音剛落的那刻，彼得猛地停下腳步。「你就是一個混帳。」他迅速轉身，衝著索爾開口，語氣中帶著嘲笑與難以壓抑的怒火，「承認吧，奧丁森。別把自己想得太高貴，憑什麼是由你來評斷別人的努力？你也只不過是個失敗者，從神話墮落至人間的王子，僅此而已。老天，真不敢相信我竟然剛才還對你有一絲好感。」

他沒有仔細觀察索爾在他說這些話時的表情。他只是將憤怒如連珠炮般吼了出來。  
他很常在不自覺的情況下藉由這種方式釋放內心的壓抑，但在冷靜過後，彼得其實自知這種既衝動又不顧他人感受的行為總會招來許多意料之外的事。

例如過去。例如現在。

就在此時索爾站了起來，現在對他來說過大的連帽衣襬隨他的動作而晃動幾下。彼得看著對方提著厚重的步伐朝自己走來。密閉空間裡不該有風吧？他感覺整個房間在搖晃，被困在暴風圈襲捲的瞬間裡，有一股無形的壓力由上而下禁錮住他的行動。他想逃，背後離房門只有幾吋距離，但是他動彈不得。這也許是幻覺，也許不是。

索爾在他面前停下腳步。他們倆只相隔幾吋距離。暴風圈沒有稍停的意思，氣流吹起他的紅色夾克，相比之下索爾卻紋風不動，連一絲金髮也毫無動靜。

眼前的雷霆之神就只是盯著他，氛圍如他們第一次見面時那樣如此緊繃又難以突破，可這次彼得感受到的並不是令人不爽或咄咄逼人的氣勢。  
然後索爾的雙眼開始發出星火般的白光。當彼得抬眼望進那雙如閃電拍擊著藍色汪洋、揚起陣陣波濤洶湧的眼眸時，他跌進無盡的漩渦，拼命地游，暴風圈卻將他帶到更深更遠的地方，他毫無招架之力，彷彿回到了幾年前遭受伊果之星的壓榨——原本該是美麗的藍色光輝在一瞬間成了從地獄深淵爬出的鬼魂觸手，掏盡他的靈魂與眼淚。他再度聽見伊果輕聲吐出的殘酷事實，再度看見隨身聽被壓碎成一地傷悲，再度嘗到星球能量賜予的強烈生命力，可他自己卻筋疲力盡。  
但也就在此時他突然能理解，為何索爾每次召喚雷電時，雙眼散發的光芒總是明亮且純粹，痛苦而悲傷。

於是彼得閉上眼睛，整個人瀕臨崩解。

「你很害怕。」

待彼得再次睜開眼時，無形的暴風圈與壓力禁錮已消失無蹤。索爾依舊站在面前，他的雙眼也恢復正常狀態。  
彼得感覺臉頰濕濕的，抬起手想要抹去卻突然愣住。他先是發現整隻手臂被藍色光流覆蓋、能量疾速爬竄，再意識到自己正在隱約顫抖。彼得倒抽一口氣，輕聲如煙，但索爾仍注意到了。他稍微後退一步，留給對方一些空間消化方才的一切。

「你說得對，我是個失敗者。」過了一陣子後索爾開口道。他低沉的嗓音極其輕柔，「這五年來，怒火並未在我心裡消退半分，那個被摧毀的世界依舊隨著時間前進，但我無能為力。每天，我把自己栽在酒瓶裡，用酗酒逃避一切，連瓦爾基麗也奈何不了我——提到這個，我欠她挺多的，搞砸了一堆事還留下爛攤子讓她處理，最後甚至拋下了阿斯嘉獨留她一人。」索爾無奈地笑了笑，「雖然當王這件事她還挺開心就是了。」  
然後他的神情變得凝重，手指上的細小電流劈啪響著。「我復仇了，我砍下薩諾斯的頭顱，但我始終沒有解脫。」索爾提到那個名字時，彼得下意識地繃緊神經。「我還能做什麼？身為一個最強復仇者，我什麼都做不了。就算最後用時光機器修正一切，步入正軌，世界和平，但……史塔克還有小娜，該死，他們犧牲了自己。而我呢？我本該走在最前面，是戴上手套的那個人，我應該永不退縮，因為我的血液裡有閃電在流動。但我沒有。我沒有做過一次對的事情。」

索爾靠著床緣坐了下來，金屬地板透著冷光。或許是對堂堂雷霆之神向自己訴苦而感到新鮮有趣，也或許是整個房間瀰漫一股不可言說的氣息，總之彼得靜靜地走向索爾，也坐了下來。他的手還在發光，與索爾手指上的藍色電流互相依偎。

「我有過三次機會能夠逆轉一切。三次。先是薩諾斯攔截阿斯嘉難民船，殲滅一半我原本就所剩不多的族人，殺了我最好的朋友，殺了我僅剩的家人。基本上奪走我的一切，當時我以為自己已經沒什麼可以失去的了。」  
「第二次是在瓦甘達大戰，我以為我做足了萬全準備，哈，太自以為是了。」索爾搖搖頭，「儘管打造風暴破壞者才前往阻止他，但悲劇還是發生了，這完全是因為我犯了愚蠢的錯誤。我只能傻傻地站在那裡，看著世界變成灰燼。」  
「後來我們前往花園，薩諾斯的隱匿星球。我直直砍下他戴手套的那隻手，這次我毫無猶豫。然而寶石已經消失了。全都結束了。什麼都沒有了。我看著他，那雙該死的眼神像是在宣判我是個失敗者。整個宇宙因我而死，但我卻–—」

「但你卻無能為力。」彼得說，然後索爾抬起頭看著那雙有著暴風灰的綠眸。  
「但我卻無能為力。」他說。

彼得撇開眼。索爾的目光像一顆恆星般直直燃燒著他。

「沒有阻止薩諾斯是我的罪過。明明擁有可以摧毀整個軍隊的神力，我有過三次機會，但全搞砸了。所以我想，我的力量已經沒有意義，那拋棄它是否也無所謂了？放下力量，放下過往，這是我唯一能期盼的。」索爾舉起手擺在面前，他看著手指上藍與白交織的電流光芒逐漸消逝，像從神間墜落至人間那種表面上的平凡無奇，實則卻痛苦萬分。「我知道力量，尤其是天神般的能耐，容易讓人陷入無止盡的盤旋，會害怕是正常的，奎爾。」索爾笑了笑，語氣中透露一絲無力。明明是整個宇宙失去最多的人卻仍故作堅強，彼得不知該沉默以對還是拍拍他的肩表達憐憫，看了看自己發光的手後決定放棄後者選項。「可是我知道不能再這樣下去了。每個人都無法成為理想中的自己，但……這股天生的力量該如何運用是我的選擇，我可以什麼事都不幹，再繼續頹喪地喝酒吃雞腿打遊戲個三千年，也可以重新拿起我的風暴破壞者，誠實面對自己。」

手腕一揮，電流劈哩啪啦響地再度竄上索爾的指尖。

「所以，彼得．奎爾，你的選擇是什麼？」

那雙閃電與海浪交織成星火般的眸子再次亮起白光，直勾勾地望進彼得的眼睛。明亮，純粹，悲傷。彼得從沒想過那雙眼竟有如此多複雜情緒與戲劇性的故事在裡頭，他總是只看見宇宙無限的美好，卻忽略它其實傷痕累累，危機四伏，隱藏黑洞的存在只為讓銀河看起來平靜祥和。就像大海的一片安寧，但穿越至海平面之下的最底層，那劇烈的起伏與坑疤又有多少人能夠親眼目睹。  
他再度想起小時候和母親走過的彭薩科拉沙灘，海浪拍打著岸，一次次輕輕腐蝕著白色細砂，又一次次無聲無息地填滿他的心。

他就像他一樣。

彼得把自己從大海中拉回現實，他抬起發亮的雙手，露出星爵的招牌微笑。  
「你覺得呢？」他朝索爾眨了眼。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

彼得首先學會的是發射波動光束。

嚴格說起來，並不是完全學會。由於還未能掌控星球之光，儘管想著要直直往前射出一道藍色光束，往往只會不聽使喚地沿著手掌或手指四處噴射，把自己的房間搞得一蹋糊塗，櫃子與床鋪都因雷射的攻擊而倒的倒、歪的歪，甚至還差點擊中索爾的臉——「你是嫌我瞎了一隻眼還不夠嗎？」，「反正再叫火箭弄隻義眼來就好，有什麼差！」後來索爾為確保自己那隻天生美麗的藍眼死活，建議他利用元素槍當作整合器。  
「就像風暴破壞者或錘子一樣。」索爾點頭說著，十分滿意自己想出的方法。  
「錘子？」彼得想起自己曾在大戰中看見一支同樣可以召喚閃電的武器在美國隊長手中揮舞。「你是指那個披著美國國旗的地球人的東西嗎？」  
「史帝夫？不，不是他的。」索爾斬釘截鐵地說。  
「噢。所以是你的？」  
「不是。」他歪頭思考了一下，「呃，也是啦……但不是。」  
「真是謝了，解釋得非常清楚。」

元素槍經過火箭和涅布拉聯合改造之後，星球之光便能透過槍內構造集中整頓並發動能量，彼得也終於能好好瞄準實驗物，於是班納塔號可能被四分五裂的緊急警戒也就宣告緩解——警戒來源：當彼得意外射穿隔壁房間的牆壁，所有團員都因火箭的驚人咆哮而醒了過來，最後彼得只得和所有人解釋他的力量復甦，並硬著頭皮答應火箭會賠償被他射爆的瓜子收藏玻璃精裝罐。

對於自己已經可以摧毀整艘船艦，彼得感到有些畏懼與不可思議，但想到這是天神族傳承的能力似乎也不足為奇了。擁有伊果的前車之鑑，他早已不對獲得神力這件事感到興奮。但就像索爾說的，害怕歸害怕，如果他想誠實面對自己，就得掌控這個從地獄來的禮物。只要不傷害到他在乎的人事物即可，彼得告訴自己。他可不願與伊果的作為如出一轍。

倒是索爾饒富興趣地嘗試解鎖各種可運用的超能力。

「你會飛嗎？」  
「拉動隕石？吸收能量？」  
「超級臂力？可以抬起飛機？」  
「成為活體星球呢？像你那個什麼，伊果一樣？」

彼得嘆了口氣，他很清楚自己做不到這些。  
「你不試試看怎麼知道？」  
索爾氣餒的表情稍微逗笑了他，「聽著，」彼得將藍色能量集中在手掌心內形成一個螢光球體玩弄著，「我可以做出一顆球，至於活生生的星球，我可沒辦法。伊果說那種程度要用好幾百萬年訓練才有機會。」  
索爾看起來很震驚，「你有幾百萬年的壽命？」  
「只要星球內的光燃燒著，我就不會死。」彼得聳聳肩，有些嗤之以鼻，「但他的星球死了，所以……」   
「長生不死？」索爾根本沒聽他說話，「奧丁的鬍子啊，奧丁都沒那麼長壽。」  
「你呢？你不也是神？」  
「頂多活個幾千年罷了，離長生不死還有好一段距離。我們在其他種族眼裡像某種神聖的上帝，但事實上並不是，你也知道，」索爾指著自己身穿的平價衣物和微微走樣的身材，「活了一千五百年的神。」他自嘲地說，灌掉一半手中的玻璃瓶裝啤酒。彼得真不懂正執行減肥計畫的索爾竟還能毫無忌諱地喝酒，重點是這樣還能瘦一大圈！簡直把他當笑話，不甘心的他想著的同時，對方又開了一瓶新的。

濃郁的麥芽香在房間裡蔓延開來，彼得在苦澀中聞到微微的野草風味。

「永恆的感覺應該很難受吧。」索爾突然說。  
彼得將元素槍對準桌上的空酒瓶發射星球之光，「你問錯人了，是你活了一千五百年，不是我。」玻璃在碰撞聲中碎裂成幾個塊狀，落在金屬地板上時又發出了些許聲響。「我倒覺得，只要有追逐的東西就不會覺得無聊了。」  
「那你的目標是？」  
「我的目標？」  
「你追逐的東西。」索爾指出，「你想用那些光造什麼，除了球以外？」  
「我？你開玩笑嗎？」他的眼睛亮了起來，「伊果覺得這股能量是改造宇宙的重大責任，那根本是屁。我要環遊宇宙，在每個星球上都蓋一些搞怪的東西，像是兩百公尺高的小精靈、幽靈王、海瑟洛克萊雕像！噢，還有可以無限次播放音樂的二十四小時巨大舞廳！」  
索爾輕輕笑了，引來彼得的一個皺眉，「笑什麼？」  
他的眼神飄向遠方，「沒，只是覺得你很像以前的我。」彼得愣了一下，正想開口問那是什麼意思時，對方已經從遙遠的國度中回過神，他指著彼得的手問道：「所以你要繼續嘗試你的能力嗎？」

剎那間，一個巨大的爆炸聲從右側傳來，整艘船艦劇烈搖晃震動，刺耳的爆破與鳴笛開始接連響起，沒站穩腳步的彼得及時被索爾抓住才不至於被甩出艙門外。

「燃油管線斷裂！」駕駛艙傳出涅布拉的聲音，「液力耦合器也爆掉了！」

彼得衝到窗口往外看究竟發生了何事。五艘奇形異狀、色彩斑斕的船艦正在班納塔號的右方不遠處，依照彼得對於船隻的觀察經驗來看，那既不是破壞者的船隻，也不是宇宙工廠製造的，更像是某個異鄉星球的自製艦艇。  
看起來怪熟悉的，索爾在他身旁嘀咕著。  
照理來說現在的銀河該是和平才對，畢竟薩諾斯的部屬已全部消滅，所有星球都忙著重建家園，只有少數幾個外星盜賊趁亂打劫，最後也都繩之以法。沒有人會在這個時間點朝新星軍團認證過的護衛隊砲擊，這沒道理，而且找死。

「現在什麼狀況？」  
「目前查核不到敵人的身分。現在已經開啟隱形模式，但估計沒多久就會發現我們的所在地。」  
「所有人都是白癡嗎！」火箭也跟著爬上駕駛艙上層，他的嘴裡還咬著瓜子使得吼聲模糊不清，「為什麼沒有人發現敵人？今天不是德克斯值班嗎？」  
「他睡著了！」涅布拉吼回去。  
「我睡著了！」德克斯跟著大喊。  
彼得爬上副駕駛座，把干擾火力系統設為自動，「 二級發動機受損太嚴重無法射擊，我們執行太空跳躍離開這——」  
「不行，」火箭直接打斷他，「我昨天才把船外所有德魯姆的噁心黏液都清掉，你知道那有多難嗎？我可不允許那些王八蛋白白毀了我的心血！」  
彼得轉過頭對著正在拆解電磁脈衝槍的火箭大吼：「不然你要讓它把我們都炸成爆米花口味的腦寄生蟲胰腺提取物嗎？」  
「我是格魯特。」  
「那不能吃！噁心死了，格魯特。」  
「各位，」螳螂女擔憂地指著外頭，「砲口轉向這邊了！」

審美觀也太糟了，這是彼得對那些繽紛的怪異船艦所給出的評語，本該是純粹星海的銀河被醜陋的彩繪船身掩埋了光芒，完全無法媲美他的班納塔號，那美麗的橘色光澤可是星爵親自遴選的。但要是說起戰火與砲擊，艦上所有的武器裝置是火箭組裝大師所打造（儘管他總說這艘船是垃圾玩意），所以彼得相信沒有什麼砲火是他的船不能阻擋的。

然而事實與他的認知之間似乎隔了好幾個三明治的距離。

幾束雷射炮再度襲擊已經受到摧殘的班納塔號，金屬艙板被震得咯咯作響，彼得在震耳欲聾的爆炸聲中快速滑動手上的定位板，尋找能執行太空跳躍的地點。  
「防護系統掉到百分之二十！隱形模式被破壞，能源也掛了無法自行充電，」涅布拉怒嘖一聲，把護腕拆下來，並將手指關節層打開，「你們最好在我完成之前給我做好決定！」她的手指插進電網內連結系統，按下一旁的啟動裝置。  
「等等，她在幹嘛？」索爾瞪著涅布拉把自己和供電系統連結在一起，驚駭地聽到她的尖叫融合在砲火聲之中。  
火箭隨意地揮揮手，「會沒事的，她很堅強。」其他人也感覺對此事已習慣，繼續忙著準備對付敵方，並未多做評論。  
索爾看起來對於團員受到折磨，整個團隊卻稀鬆平常的態度而感到十分不解，「好吧，但你知道的，如果你們想要個發電機，我就在這啊？」  
所有人用著恍然大悟的眼神看著索爾閃著火花的手指，「噢。」  
彼得倒覺得與其把索爾留在船內當充電器，不如先應付外頭拼命摧殘他的船艦的混帳東西。他從副駕駛座爬出來，在劇烈晃動的艙內艱難地向船頂前進。他戴上太空衣裝備，打開耳後的面罩裝置，「你跟我上去對付那些垃圾船隻，」他對著索爾說，「其餘人搞定動力系統後就趕緊離開這個鬼地方。」  
「格魯特，去拿備用的五級推進器給我……不要再吃了！你什麼時候跟奎爾一樣變成——」

他聽見火箭的怒吼聲在艙門關上的那刻消逝在寂靜的宇宙。砲火擊中他腳邊的金屬板，他只好啟動飛行裝置閃避攻擊，一旁的索爾則穩穩地站在艦頂上。彼得抬頭察覺那些敵艦一邊發射彈藥一邊緩慢地靠近，似乎是在觀察該從哪個位置攔截他們。索爾開始燃燒著雷霆之光，彼得隔著面罩也能清楚看見藍與白色的電流竄上對方的全身，成為夜空中最明亮的一顆星。  
索爾大吼一聲，伸直手臂，閃電瞬間集中並朝著敵艦奔湧而去，就像無數次彼得所瞧見的樣子。敵船在雷霆萬鈞之下並沒有被擊退，但確實暫緩了攻擊。然而那些看似中看不中用的斑斕船隻意外得堅固，調整幾秒後立刻恢復戰鬥模式。  
「火箭，可以啟動船艦了沒？」  
「再給我三十秒！」火箭的聲音從彼得的耳機傳來，「為什麼索爾還不殺光那群混帳？」  
「拖延他們就夠了，」彼得看了一眼正拿起風暴破壞者的索爾，他好像在比手畫腳，似乎是想表達什麼，但彼得完全無法理解是什麼意思，只能用困惑的表情回答對方。「而且我們的船也承受不了太久，沒那麼多空閒等他大展身手。」  
「哈！你說『我們』的船！」火箭放聲大笑，在雜訊頗多的通訊裝置裡格外刺耳，「也是，我還挺想知道那些北七到底是誰，還是最好別殺光。」  
「那也要他們沒先殺光我們再說！」涅布拉的聲音也傳進彼得的耳裡，這兩位坦克等級的咆哮攪拌在一起讓他的耳朵很不好受，再加上索爾難以理解的比手畫腳，彼得的腦袋快爆炸了。  
「你到底想表達什麼鬼？」他忍不住大吼，但索爾一如既往地沒戴通訊裝置，可想而知他也不知道彼得說了什麼。索爾皺了下眉，指著彼得的手臂，再指向對面的敵艦，然後雙手一攤，擺出一個煙火爆炸的手勢，同時做出「砰」的嘴型。  
彼得瞇起眼。他好像知道索爾想要他幹嘛。  
「奎爾，索爾，我搞定了，快進來！離最近的跳躍點二十單位！」  
彼得搖搖頭，用誇張的嘴型說了一個堅定的「不」，索爾對此看起來不太認同，他對彼得比了一個讚，嘴型類似是「你可以做到」，之類的。  
「你們倆在外面又不攻擊敵人還在幹什麼！進來啊白癡！」  
彼得翻了個白眼，對索爾擺出「你瘋了嗎」的表情，不明白對方在危急時刻竟還有這種無邏輯的閒情逸致。正當他準備轉身想打開艙門進去時，對面的船隻發射了比先前還要猛烈的砲彈，擊中只離彼得一尺的艙板。

船身再度劇烈震動，彼得聽見德克斯喊叫的同時，他被餘波瞬間炸飛，以極快的速度往班納塔號的反方向飛離。他急忙拍打背部召喚飛行索，但它因爆炸而損壞無法支援。  
他在天旋地轉中胡亂地揮舞雙手，試圖抓住任何東西讓自己停下，可在四周空無一物的浩瀚宇宙中此舉似乎是枉費力氣。彼得大聲呼救，但通訊裝置只傳來陣陣雜音，大概也被爆炸的威力影響。面罩顯示的影像是毫無章法的黑，飄動旋轉的點點星光成了頭暈目眩下的產物。他整個人無止盡地越轉越遠，絲毫沒有減速的現象。他聽見自己急速的心跳和無序的喘息，他感覺太空衣正因爆炸的威力而逐漸消退，他發現冰冷的宇宙開始侵蝕自己，在皮膚上留下深深的刻痕。

如果說地球是他的出生地，那麼宇宙便是他的歸屬。

他覺得宇宙的無限非常美好。他不必在乎世上所有的冷言嘲諷、所有的狗屎錯誤堆在他身上；他能夠忘卻那槍口上冒出的泡泡，遺棄世間載浮載沉的灰燼，不再記起自己的衝動所犯下的罪刑。因為他永遠可以逃離到宇宙的另一端，選擇讓自己消失在無限之中。

宇宙的無限令他快樂。然而此時此刻，宇宙的無限正將他帶到無止盡的遠方。

於是彼得放棄抵抗，任憑自己被名為宇宙的罪孽囚禁。他閉上眼，一切都是如此寂靜，寂靜得過分，有些太如夢似幻了。他感覺身體飄然，彷彿靈魂正受到洗滌，撫平著破碎的心。這讓皮膚暴露在太空中所產生的結晶也不足以使他疼痛。他痛夠了。他希望自己失去知覺，那樣就不必再痛了。  
無限的寂靜填滿了無限的宇宙。他不知道自己在無限的寂靜中已經待了多久，也許十秒鐘，也許一世紀，也許有幾萬年。那可能性其實頗高的，畢竟他似乎長生不死。

接著他在無限的寂靜中聽見了什麼聲音。

有個東西向彼得逐漸靠近著。他試圖睜開眼，但強烈的亮光使他看不清眼前的物體。他先是聽見母親喊著他的名字，叫他小星爵，叫他牽著她的手，他想回答她，但口中只能吐出破碎沙啞的字句。然後有人抱住了他。那個人把彼得的面罩關掉，拆下壞掉的太空衣並用新的替代。透明的保護裝備重新包覆住彼得的身體，暫緩宇宙對肌膚的侵蝕。對方傳導的熱度趕走了冰冷與寂靜，他覺得自己彷彿好久沒感受到溫暖了。是母親來接他了嗎？  
不，不是母親，母親的手是纖細柔軟的。  
然後那個人帶著他開始移動。他感覺不到飛行速度，感覺不到宇宙的冷冽，感覺不到從前的罪惡挖開他的身心那種可怕的痛楚。他只感覺到對方刺癢的髮絲磨蹭他的臉龐，腰上強而有力的手臂緊緊將他攬住，像深怕他再度漂浮於無盡的星海中遠遠離去，一去不返。那個亮光已經不那麼刺眼了，他淺淺地睜開眼，看見一道藍與白色交織的柔和星火照耀著自己，彷彿獲得重生。

彷彿獲得救贖。

於是他也緊緊地抓住救贖，告訴對方他不會離開。腰上的那隻手輕輕捏了捏，感覺是要讓他心安。彼得閉上眼睛，任自己飛行。這次他依舊不知目的地為何，但他明瞭，答案絕不會是無止盡的遠方。

他感覺自己飛了好久好久，久到讓他開始覺得是一場夢。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

彼得確實做了一場夢。

夢裡只有他一個人，獨自站在沙地上。從白色細砂來推斷此地應是在海灘的位置，和小時候與母親去的彭薩科拉海灘一模一樣，但儘管他能嘗到鹹鹹的海風，卻不見蔚藍大海的一絲蹤影。環繞在他身旁的只有迷濛的霧，無法看清遠方，於是他踏出步伐想尋找那片一望無際的藍，但突然間沙地揚起一陣風，差點站不住腳步。風越吹越強，沙子跑進他的眼裡使他睜不開眼睛，他趕緊打開耳後的面罩裝置才暫緩沙子的瞬間侵襲。  
四周的氣流漸漸聚集形成了暴風圈，狂風呼嘯著，他受困在暴風圈中無法動彈，這種感覺幾乎似曾相識。接著他聽見雷電在風起雲湧中咆哮，閃電紛紛從天而降，明明他身處空無一物的大地上，應是最佳的避雷針，卻沒有一個閃電擊中他。

然後他被某種無形的壓力擊倒在地，把他死死壓入沙地的深處。

剎那間眼前成了一片死寂的黑，他瘋狂掙扎著，然而那股壓力並未停下，持續將他吸進沉沉的沙淵中。他不知道自己在地底裡流浪多久，當他還在思索這個問題時，全身便從沙子裡破蛹而出，在空中墜落了幾秒，接著很快地沉入海裡。  
身體依舊被某種壓力所控制，因此他仍繼續往海底而去，冰冷的水竄及全身。這是彼得第一次潛入海洋，第一次親眼看見海中風貌。他曾無數次想像過自己身在汪洋大海時會是什麼模樣，也許有小型的哺乳生物靠近他，蹭著他的臉龐；也許有繽紛燦爛的珊瑚礁，襯著他那雙灰綠色的眼；也或許有一群又一群各類魚種伴隨在他身邊，和他徜徉在清澈靚藍的海中，像童話那般令人快樂，令人心動。

但此時的海洋卻是那麼混沌不安。  
沒有多采多姿的魚群，只有一大片黑壓壓的汪洋環繞四周；沒有斑斕七彩的珊瑚，只有枯萎的海草與坑坑巴巴的岩地。他彷若聽見海洋的呢喃，那個聲音好悲傷，好憤怒，他甚至能感覺到它的恐懼氣息在身旁打轉。無形的壓力將他帶進海溝中，僅存的微弱光線便被兩旁的岩壁遮住，一切只剩下黑，他閉上眼。

夢境轉換，當彼得睜開眼時，壯闊死沉的溝槽和那股壓力都已經消失。他身處在宇宙的中心漂浮著，四周空無一物，只有瞬息萬變的星光。無邊無垠的空間顯得他滄海一粟。他突然覺得身子好熱，納悶著冷冽的宇宙不該如此滾燙時，低頭一看，驚訝地發現自己整個人都在發光，燃燒著比先前還要更藍、更亮的星球之光，就像在身上形成了防護罩，那種極具生命力的能量遍及他體內的任何一處，他頓時覺得自己掌握世上最無窮的力量，隨時可以成為一顆能摧毀銀河的不定時炸彈。他愣了好一會兒，因為那個光芒和流動的模樣實在太美，美到令他恍神，沒注意從遠方朝他飛來的宇宙塵粒與固體塊，直到那些空間物質開始發光。

流星？

他應該要逃，傻子才不逃，但他就只是愣愣地看著它們純粹的光芒。他伸手想要觸摸，可在快碰到的百萬分之一秒那刻，一切又只剩下黑暗。

他醒了過來。

朦朧中，天花板上閃爍的燈光是他睜開眼的第一個畫面，伴隨一些群眾聚集的吵雜與鏗鏗鏘鏘的敲打聲，他似乎聽見火箭的陀螺穩定器在運轉。彼得覺得胸口很悶，從床上爬起來後他揉了揉眼睛、拍打自己的臉頰讓思緒清楚些，但先前的記憶仍感覺模糊不清。在搞清楚到底發生了什麼之前，他決定要先離開房間看看班納塔號停在哪裡。他蹣跚地走到門口前，才剛要伸手轉動門把，卻被索爾．奧丁森搶先一步。

「呃——」「噢。」他們幾乎異口同聲。

「嘿，你醒啦。」索爾的表情看起來有點尷尬，好像偷偷幹了什麼事情結果當場被逮到。他拍了拍彼得的肩，「感覺如何？」  
「還好，頭有點昏沉沉而已。」彼得走出房間邊打了個哈欠。「天，我睡多久了？」  
索爾跟在他後面走著，「大概一天吧。」他說。  
「蛤？」彼得猛然轉過身，害索爾差點迎頭撞上。「你開玩笑嗎？我們現在在哪？我為什麼睡這麼久？是不是有人給我灌藥？難怪我覺得嘴裡有奇怪的味道！」  
一時之間索爾也不曉得該怎麼回答這麼多問題，「首先，我們在柴達星。」他把彼得轉回正面推著他向前走，「再來，也許你該檢討一下自己，可能是你的生活作息太亂太沒規律，昏倒後叫也叫不醒我們也拿你沒輒，只能把你丟在房間裡自生自滅。」  
「嘿！」彼得抗議。

索爾率先爬出艙門，彼得則緊跟在後。班納塔號降落在柴達星的一片廣大土地上，他抬頭看了看天空，和上次來到這顆星球時一樣是晴空萬里。他看到火箭和格魯特在殘破的船身旁修理機翼。對於自己的船艦幾乎成了破銅爛鐵，彼得感到萬分心疼。  
「唉呀呀呀，咱們沉睡的天神王子終於醒了。」  
「我是格魯特。」  
彼得決定忽略那兩個生物的輕蔑語氣，「我的船是被送去重力風暴區絞爛了還是怎樣？米蘭號最後的身影也沒有那麼誇張。」  
「噢，讓我想想看這是誰害的……等等，不就是你嗎！奎爾！」  
「不要再鬼吼鬼叫了！為什麼是我？」  
「喔抱歉，我忘記你像個沒人要的孤兒一樣睡死了，要不是索爾把你從外太空帶回來，搞不好就死在那群北爛的小丑手上也不知道！」  
「索爾把我帶回來的？」彼得皺起眉，轉頭想和索爾確認，對方卻早已逕自走了好幾尺遠。  
「該死的船艦，他們自以為很厲害是嗎？總有一天大爺我要找到他們，親自把那些可笑的船身撕爛……」

彼得轉身離開班納塔號，留下火箭喃喃地抱怨，加快腳步跟上索爾的背影。索爾今日依舊穿著連帽衣衫與深藍寬褲。他們正朝著市中心前進，綠意盎然的城市模樣一如既往，但總覺得哪裡不對勁。彼得瞇起眼觀察四周，某些建築物在他的記憶中並非現在的樣態，許多區塊似乎都輪番整修過了——且是那種大幅變動的都更。居民出現的頻率感覺少了一大半，街道上並不像以往那樣熱鬧。有些冷清，彼得這麼認為。城市瀰漫著一股不尋常的氛圍。  
他看見右方有一小塊尚未更新、用圍籬包圍住的土地，圍籬上有個告示牌，寫著禁止進入。他好奇地走近一看，那塊土地上盡是一些殘破的廢墟，像是被大肆掃射似的。  
他猛然想起索爾第一次搭上他的船時所說的話。

「你是不是——」  
「對。」

彼得其實不意外對方立刻打斷他的問題。索爾的表情看起來十分複雜沉悶，他點了點頭，似乎不願多談。而彼得也識相地不再提起這個話題。  
「現在要去哪？」  
索爾指著不遠處的某家餐廳，外觀裝潢與旁邊的建築物相較起來富麗堂皇。經過五年的頹廢人生竟然還有著貴族的品味？彼得十分懷疑地看著索爾，對方則露出理所當然的表情。  
「好吧，反正我也餓了。」不是我出錢就行。

他們進到餐館裡頭後，彼得放眼望去，準備在輝煌亮麗中尋找一個好位置，才正要走向鎖定的目標，索爾就叫住了他。  
「奎爾，不是那裡。」索爾站在角落的某個木製小門前，一臉被逗樂了，他打個手勢示意彼得跟著他下樓。他推開那個與餐廳格格不入的破舊小門後，飄著一股濃烈陳舊氣息的地下酒吧映入眼簾。空間不算大，大概能容納幾十個人。吧檯和圓桌各有幾位客人大聲講話、嘻笑或沉默不語。所有的裝潢都由胡桃木打造，天花板及柱上昏黃的燈光渲染著酒吧混濁又刺鼻的味道。  
彼得翻了個白眼，他早該猜到的。  
他們挑了吧檯前的位置，有鑑於彼得對酒類並無多少見識，點餐的部分自然而然交由索爾負責。  
「看來你們銀河人真的不喝酒的？」索爾笑嘻嘻地向他眨著眼，接過吧檯小哥手中的玻璃瓶。  
彼得白了對方一眼，「如果不算你從地球帶來的一堆瓶瓶罐罐，對，沒錯，我很少喝。」  
「阿斯嘉地窖的酒是世間極品，想喝的話不必客氣，請隨意拿。」索爾邊大笑邊拍拍彼得的肩膀，向送上餐點的吧檯手點頭致意，然後一口氣灌掉半杯啤酒。  
彼得仔細地研究眼前這杯暗濁的黑色液體，嘗試性地啜飲一口，濃烈的麥芽味帶有咖啡與巧克力的苦澀迅速在嘴裡擴散開來。他皺了下眉頭，口感意外不錯，還算可接受的範圍。他再次嘗了一口，舔掉留在上唇的泡沫。「阿斯嘉長什麼模樣？」他隨興問了一句。  
他注意到索爾的眼神閃過一絲哀愁，「啊、抱歉，我忘記……」  
「不，沒關係，」索爾輕輕地笑了，揮了揮手表示不在意。他嘆口氣，「很久沒有人問我這個問題了。」

他放下酒杯，沒等彼得反應過來，便開始描述碩大的宮殿有多麼金碧輝煌，河流清澈得能夠反射整個仙宮散發的光芒。他講起第一次拿起妙爾尼爾、第一次嘗試召喚閃電時炸毀母親所種植的果園的故事，還有小時候和弟弟翻過層層柵欄，在世界樹底下躲避侍衛追擊的記憶，以及諸多事情如被奧丁流放至中庭、從而開啟他成為復仇者的道路，在那裡遇見了許多一同背水一戰的好夥伴。他也炫耀了一下從小到大殺過的敵人，有的是各個國度裡的畸形怪物，有的則是像火焰之神蘇爾特爾那種惡魔神祇。又或者只是單純解釋彩虹橋如何運作、九界的由來和家族的背景身世。他滔滔不絕地說著，彼得都不忍打斷他沉浸在千年回憶中的模樣。感覺是一個很美好的地方，彼得說。索爾同意地點點頭。真希望你也有機會能親眼看看，他說，然後將手中的啤酒一飲而盡。

接著是一片沉默。

彼得焦躁地搖著酒杯，發出玻璃與木桌碰撞的聲音。背後某桌客人正大談闊論關於新星軍團的新政策多麼荒謬，尖銳的笑聲迴盪在空間不大的酒吧裡；位於吧檯左側的兩位史克魯人則打著盹，看來已經醉得快不省人事。  
索爾入神地看著空空的酒杯，不知道在想些什麼。彼得對此有些自責，心裡暗罵自己怎如此不小心。他知道雖然索爾裝作沒一回事，但阿斯嘉永遠是這位前任國王椎心刺骨的痛——他聽火箭說過這五年發生了什麼事。短短幾天的時間便被奪走一切，這對普通人類來說已是難以承受，更何況是活了千百歲的神。所以就算之前再怎麼和索爾相鬥相爭，他也不會隨便拿阿斯嘉當玩笑話。因為彼得也懂那種感受。

他就像他一樣。

彼得偷偷瞄了一眼旁邊還在玩空酒杯的索爾。  
他開始納悶，何時起他與索爾從水火不容、把船艦鬧得沸沸揚揚的競爭對手，變成會肩並著肩坐在酒吧中觥籌交錯的談心夥伴？意外的是，他對這樣的轉變並不感到排斥，事實上還挺享受的。儘管偶爾還是會對掌控戰鬥主場的索爾感到不爽，但這一、兩個月的相處下來，他覺得對方也並沒有一開始想像得糟。

甚至喜歡起像現在一同做一件事的模樣。  
是因為感覺和對方平起平坐吧——他這麼說服自己。

「嘿，我還來不及問我昏倒前發生的事，」彼得猶豫了很久，決定還是確認一下，但其實不知道自己到底是要確認什麼。「呃，火箭說是你把我帶回來的？」  
索爾點點頭，摸著鬍子回想當時的過程，「敵方船隻送上一顆猛烈的炸彈後，剛好你離爆炸點很近，而且衝擊實在太大了，一個瞬間就被炸飛好幾十尺遠。我以為你會立刻折返，結果沒有。」  
「飛行索壞了，」彼得搔搔頭，「剛好噴射器不在這雙鞋上……」  
「這個我很快就發現了。」向吧檯人員再要了一瓶酒之後，索爾朝他露出一抹微笑，「以前我不在的時候你是怎麼活下來的？看來你不能沒有我啊？」  
彼得的手突然一震。他趕緊拿起酒杯灌下一口好掩蓋方才的反應，「還輪得到你囂張嗎……」他小聲地咕噥。  
「別擔心，我完好如初把你帶回來的，一根頭髮都沒掉。」  
「我不在乎那個好嗎！」  
「那你在乎什麼？在乎我怎麼把你帶回來的？」  
「我不在乎你是拉我踹我推我還是抱我回去，」彼得瞪了索爾一眼，對方的眼睛直盯著他的，那個眼神閃過一抹柔和的火光。然後他開始結巴：「我、我在乎的是——」

一個尖銳的女性嗓音猝不及防從兩人背後響起。

「彼得．奎爾！」  
一股不祥預感的涼意從彼得的脊椎直竄而上，由於聲音實在太突然，彼得差點被嚇得摔下高腳椅。他轉身一瞧，一名女性阿斯卡發人正站在他後面，兩隻長刺的綠色觸手插著腰，另外四隻則肆無忌憚地在空中揮舞，她看起來非常憤怒，眉頭上的皮膚因而扭曲變形，大大的紅色眼睛閃爍著危險的光芒。  
「呃……嗨？」一邊裝作若無其事的同時，彼得在心裡咒罵一聲該死，運氣一定被昨天在外太空漂浮時用光了。他怎麼都遇上如此倒楣的事情？  
「不要裝作你忘了我，彼得．奎爾！我知道你還記得你做了什麼勾當！」阿斯卡發人向前踏近一步，銳利的觸手就差那麼幾吋便能劃破彼得的皮衣。  
「噢哈哈哈！對，我想起來了，」彼得硬著頭皮尷尬笑著，他想伸手撫摸對方的六肢讓她冷靜，但想起曾被那些尖刺刺傷的回憶後決定罷休，「親愛的，是什麼風把你這位美女吹到柴達星來啦……呃，嗯……蒂芬妮？」  
綠皮紅眼的阿斯卡發人看起來更生氣了，整個身體的尖刺都豎了起來，「我叫露西！我就在柴達星工作、在柴達星生活，在柴達星和你相愛的，你個混蛋！」  
彼得面有難色地把手抬起來擋住對方噴出的口水，對於該如何應對張牙舞爪的的前女友，他可是毫無頭緒，「嘿——冷靜、冷靜，親愛的露西，我怎麼會忘記呢？我當然是在開玩笑啊，從前我多會逗你樂，你說是吧？」  
他的餘光瞥見索爾正挑起眉看著他和他的前女友，並悠哉地喝了幾口啤酒，像在這場鬧劇中頗享受觀賞的樂趣，完全沒有打算出聲的意思。  
「少在那邊甜言蜜語，給我好好解釋為什麼你突然人間蒸發，拋下我一個人！」露西持續發出高亢的聲音，臉上不僅掛著凶狠的表情，紅眼下方還有著……淚滴？  
彼得吞了吞口水，他一點都不記得和露西共修的戀愛學分（就算記得他也不願承認），但他非常清楚這位有著銳利長角和觸手的阿斯卡發人兼前女友如果開始嚎啕大哭，那這世界可真是十足完蛋了。  
「我怎麼可能拋下你一個人呢——」他話音還沒落下，就被一隻觸手砸在右手邊桌上的巨大聲音打斷。  
「你是個謊話連篇的騙子！」露西一邊怒吼一邊越來越靠近彼得，六隻觸手已經抵在桌邊，使彼得完全被困在觸手和吧檯之間。他聞到對方身上的孔洞所發出的惡臭體味——幾年前的惡夢再度浮上了腦海，彼得簡直快窒息。「你還說自己是王子、是銀河系的君主！」

酒吧突然出現若干個魁梧壯士，全都來自各個不同的種族，集體快速地朝著彼得的位置走過來，臉上陰沉險惡的表情在昏黃的燈光下令人毛骨悚然。他們圍在露西的身旁，開始摩拳擦掌。  
「哇——嘿——等等，你哪來那麼多的兄弟？」彼得被眼前這個陣仗驚呆了。  
「幾年前柴達星的大屠殺，幾個沒眼光的上司被薩諾斯的手下殺個精光，間接讓我從小小的檔案室員工爬升到高階官位，」露西露出尖銳的牙齒。「哼，我得感謝那位永恆族人呢！」  
「噢……」彼得只能發出乾笑，緩緩地移動碎步試圖找尋縫隙逃出對方的魔爪。但露西可沒那麼好被呼巄過去，她立刻縮小兩人的距離。  
「你說過要以我的名字命名星球的！」她大吼，「你竟敢對我撒謊！彼得．奎爾，今天你不栽在我手裡我絕不罷休！」  
看見露西落下眼淚的那刻，彼得．奎爾真的覺得今天會死在這個鬼地方。

就在露西要把長刺的觸手插進自己的嘴裡時，他聽見左方傳來沉重的推椅聲。

索爾站起身，灌下最後一口啤酒，接著用力將空酒杯摔在地上，響亮的碎裂聲引來整間酒吧的注意力。其中一片玻璃碎片不偏不倚刺進露西的腳裡，她痛得尖叫，鬆開了壓制彼得的那幾隻觸手。  
幾位兄弟見狀，紛紛將矛頭轉向索爾這邊來，他們朝著索爾此起彼落地叫囂，作勢要揮舞拳頭，「你他媽以為自己是誰？」其中有著一半粉色與一半紫色膚色的康崔夏人大聲問道。  
索爾看起來一點也不在意自己被團團包圍，他低頭調整連帽衣衫的線頭，悠悠地咳嗽幾聲，然後假裝自己現在才發現有人在問他問題：「噢，嗨，抱歉啦各位，我忘了自我介紹，」他笑臉迎人，但彼得在那雙眼裡看見了戰場上那種濃烈的殺意。「不過我想我不必自我介紹了，反正最後你們這幾個下三流只會嚇得哭著找媽媽。」  
聽見索爾的挑釁話語，他們爆出一陣尖笑與怒吼，其中幾個人贊成把索爾殺掉，也有幾個人建議活捉索爾把他閃亮的金髮剪下拿去黑市交易，將那顆美麗色澤的藍色眼珠挖出來送去某某高官，然後再殺掉。  
「你這個金毛男給我閉嘴，」露西拔下插在腳上的玻璃碎片，上面沾著綠色血液，她瞪著索爾，凶狠地將碎片尖端指向對方，「這是我和彼得．奎爾之間的私事，不關你的事情！」  
「抱歉，我對你們過往的羅曼史一點興趣都沒有，但我不能坐視不管。」  
露西冷笑一聲，「想當英雄是嗎？逞英雄的作為應該用在薩諾斯殺死幾萬個柴達人的時候，但，真的太可惜，你也無能為力了，哈——」她背後的兄弟們跟著歡呼大笑，刺耳的咆哮塞滿整間酒吧。

彼得看著索爾臉上強硬的微笑逐漸垮下。  
完了。他心想。

天花板與柱上黯淡的燈座突然爆出極亮的光芒，照亮酒吧每個原先陰暗的角落，接著燈光開始不規律地閃爍，所有人抬起手遮住眼睛上緣，試圖擋住令人不適的光線。  
「首先，」眾目睽睽之下，索爾走到彼得身旁一把攬住他的肩膀，「這位彼得．奎爾是我的朋友，想要動他，先過我這關。第二，」索爾對著空氣朝門口方向伸出手，一股強烈的氣流湧現，接著破舊木門硬是被撞毀，風暴破壞者便隨著金屬揮舞聲飛進他的手中，「誰再提起薩諾斯的名字，我就把那個人的四肢切斷放進火爐烘烤再泡進裝有他血液的木桶箱裡送給他。第三，我不想讓你們這群四不像的混蛋流氓破壞我喝酒的興致。所有人立刻從我眼前消失。」

又來了。那個無形的暴風圈再度降臨彼得四周的氣流中，他又感覺到自己無法動彈，而整間酒吧卻似乎未受暴風的影響，絲毫沒有動靜。他繃緊了神經，雙臂抱胸，努力適應強力氣流帶來的壓迫感。他的身體熱得發燙，尤其與雷霆之神接觸的部分簡直在燃燒。  
見眼前從尖笑咆哮轉為低聲窸窣的群眾沒有離去的徵兆，索爾的眼睛開始發出亮光，「立刻。」他面無表情地低吼，露西與她的手下們不自覺倒退幾步。  
「我是和他一起的。」彼得提醒眼前幾位看起來很想把拳頭砸過來、但又因索爾自帶勢不可擋的氣場而沒膽出手的幫派分子們。  
露西怒視著索爾，卻完全拿他沒轍，只好對著彼得再尖聲怒罵幾句，告訴他這件事還沒完，等到那個金毛男不在他身邊時肯定會再找他算帳。她不甘願地把觸手收回來，甩著粉色長髮揚長而去，背後的兄弟們跟著一哄而散，天花板和柱上的燈座也恢復正常亮度，其他看戲的客人們則繼續他們的聚會，酒吧回歸一片祥和寧靜。

酒吧回歸一片祥和寧靜——但索爾沒有。

那隻結實有力的臂膀鬆開彼得的肩，索爾轉身坐回吧檯前，把風暴破壞者放在一旁，逕自開始喝起酒來。無形的暴風圈漸漸消失在漫著酒味的空氣中，恢復行動自如的彼得也坐回索爾的身旁，看著對方隨意搖動手中馬丁尼的冰塊、一杯接著一杯喝下肚。負責調酒的柴達小哥也對索爾連續灌酒的行為看傻了眼，只能不停向這位似乎永遠喝不醉的客人遞上新做好的調酒，完全沒有空閒停下手上的工作。  
當索爾準備喝下第六杯的時候，彼得終於看不下去了。  
「好了，你今天喝夠多了。」他按住索爾那隻拿著酒杯的手，阻止對方再把酒精濃度偏高的透明液體灌進身體中。  
「你什麼時候開始會擔心我的健康了？」索爾挑起眉。  
「……我沒有，我只是怕待會得把一個重量高得可怕又酒醉不醒的人從這裡拖去船艦那裡，顧慮到我的面子和尊嚴罷了。」  
「勞費你的心思了，但我不會醉。」  
「每個覺得自己喝不醉的人還不都這樣說。」彼得嘀咕著。  
索爾笑而不語，彼得注意到他再度入神地望著左前方，不曉得是在看那杯盛滿的馬丁尼，還是覆蓋在他手背上的那隻手。  
彼得後知後覺地發現自己的手還按著索爾的。他反射性地抽回來，速度快得不尋常，趕緊將那發燙的溫存藏進皮衣的口袋裡。  
「那個，關於剛才的突發事件，真是謝了。」  
「突發事件？」索爾腦子一時轉不過來，「噢，你說你前女友？啊，那沒什麼，只不過是一群莫名其妙的北爛混帳。」  
彼得聳聳肩，挺同意這個形容。  
「為什麼她會找上門來？」索爾問，「你對她不好？」  
「我哪裡對她不好！」聽見有人給予自己負面的詞彙，彼得立刻激動反駁，看見索爾挑起眉後，他稍稍緩和一下自己的情緒，「前幾年我來到柴達星執行一些任務，為了探口風而和在檔案室工作的她……呃，展現了一下我大星爵的個人魅力，」他尷尬地斟酌用詞，但索爾看起來不是很在意。「我沒主動打電話給她，可是是她態度很差！我也根本從沒想過要和她經營關係……只是想要短暫利用一下而已，誰知道她那麼認真！而且你也看到她的模樣了吧？好多隻觸手和尖銳的牙齒耶！想也知道，長那樣怎麼可能是我的菜……」  
「所以你的對象只要不是有觸手和利齒就可以了？」  
「……這是重點嗎！」  
「難道不是嗎？」  
彼得瞪著對方玩弄著那杯可憐的馬丁尼，「你也把我看得太膚淺。」  
「我只是沒想過你會為了區區一些情報資料而犧牲自己。」索爾若有所思地說，「那些長刺的觸手確實看起來還挺痛的。」  
「你想試試看嗎？」彼得白了他一眼，為對方的嘻皮笑臉感到很無奈。  
「我倒是很想把那些觸手砍下來做海鮮料理。」  
「……」  
「幹嘛？」  
「沒，原來你還有這種癖好。」  
「嘿，是她自找麻煩的！」索爾不滿地強調，「我不能忍受有人拿無辜人民的性命開玩笑。」  
他停頓了下，看著杯中的冰塊漸漸溶解，久到讓彼得以為他沒有要繼續談話了。彼得正覺得是時候提議離開這間酒吧時，索爾忽然嘆口氣。

「奎爾？」他輕聲地問。

最後一小塊碎冰溶化在酒杯中。彼得轉過頭看著索爾的側臉。他還沒有從這個角度仔細觀察過索爾。當索爾垂下眼時，他發現對方的睫毛其實很細長，只是因它們的金色光芒太過細緻而難以察覺。  
「你見過柴達星原本長什麼模樣？」  
彼得點點頭。索爾低沉的嗓音中滲透著某些無力的情緒，「你知道，我曾經有機會能夠在薩諾斯屠殺柴達星之前阻止他奪得力量寶石。」  
彼得震驚地張大眼睛，「真的？」  
「真的。」索爾因彼得如此真實的反應而笑了，「那時我人正在薩卡星——一個極度糟糕可怕的地方，這輩子死都不會再去——我的姊姊海拉正控制了阿斯嘉，九界面臨前所未有的危機，我必須趕緊回去阻止她。但那兩個星系距離實在太遠，瓦爾基麗原本提議先去柴達星補充燃油，然後用十八個月的時間飛去阿斯嘉。十八個月？」索爾搖搖頭，整個人沉浸在當時的意想中，「最後我選擇了另一條路線，雖然及時阻止海拉的作為，卻因此完美錯過了拯救柴達星的時機。」

彼得一時之間不曉得該說些什麼。資訊量突然太多了。先是知道原來索爾也像他一樣有個極強力量與控制欲的恐怖親人，再來是索爾曾擁有與尚未拿到任何一顆無限寶石的薩諾斯公平決鬥的機會。他又能在「理解索爾為何如此憤恨難平」這條長長的清單上添上一筆了。

大概是酒精發揮了作用，索爾陷入情緒漩渦中，語氣中帶著細微的哽咽。有了先前許多的經驗，彼得清楚自己真的對別人的眼淚毫無對策，他只好趕緊在對方落下淚滴前拍拍他的肩，問他要不要回去班納塔號。索爾點點頭並摀住了自己的眼睛，再用力地拍打臉頰讓自己振作，把還裝著馬丁尼的酒杯交還給吧檯人員，告訴對方他會賠償那扇被風暴破壞者撞碎的木門。

彼得也跳下高腳椅，拉一拉衣服上的皺摺，朝著門口走去。他剛準備要踏過地上殘存的木門碎片，說時遲那時快，一隻強而有力的手臂從後頭抓住他的左手腕，他驚訝地向後一轉，接著整個人被索爾攬進懷抱裡。

四周暗了下來，好像穹頂緊遮在他們上頭形成一道無形的防護牆。酒吧內吵雜喧騰的聲響同樣轉瞬即逝，彼得只聽得見在他胸膛上來自不同聲源的心跳聲，一個速度正常無奇，另一個則像失控的砲彈般橫衝直撞。整個時空仿若歸回昨日漂浮在浩瀚無垠之時，所有模糊的片段開始成形——記憶中那隻攬在他腰上的手臂此刻是如此清晰、為他驅散冰冷與寂靜的溫暖感受再次歸附於身上，而這次更彷彿是太陽照耀那樣的溫煦。他記起當時抓住自己的那個人的金色長髮，在藍與白交織的電流星火中特別引人目眩；他記起那個人緊緊抱住自己，深怕他一不小心脫離懷抱而永不復返；他也記起自己同樣緊緊抱著對方，因為他真的好痛苦，他曾渴望拋棄所有的知覺，唯獨那個人純粹又明亮的溫柔是他不願失去的感受。

所有的拼圖都找齊了。

可當那個人將臉龐埋進他的脖頸低語時，除了使溫熱又酥麻的氣息竄進他的神經，也喚醒了昨夜的夢。彼得開始慌了。夢裡那海洋的呢喃就像是現在耳邊那樣的嗓音，他分不清是那些聲音在散發悲傷憤怒和恐懼氣息，還是自己微微的顫抖所釋放的情緒。  
尋覓已久的蔚藍大海此刻近在眼前，他卻害怕觸碰那清澄的海水。  
他們倆太相像了。他緊靠著對方的連帽衣衫，聞到某股酒味與燒焦混雜的味道，像是夢裡雷電交加所爆出的白火焦味。  
他在害怕什麼？  
這個懷抱無疑是他失去許久的溫暖，就如昨日在無盡的宇宙中找到了重生和救贖。他好喜歡這種感覺，他渴望的程度仿若小王子發現了他獨一無二的玫瑰。但如同多數人，剛獲得時備感快樂，卻又在轉瞬間患得患失。過去種種的陰霾開始浮現腦海，母親、伊果、隨身聽、勇度、葛摩菈、薩諾斯、世間載浮載沉的灰燼……  
沒有人真正責怪過他，但這個想法總揮之不去。  
他無法保護所有的人。  
他好怕自己再次搞砸一切。

所以當腰上那隻手臂稍稍鬆開些時，他用力掙脫溫暖的擁抱，使勁推開那人緊靠的胸膛，沒等對方反應過來便轉身衝上階梯死命地跑，穿過一樓富麗堂皇的餐廳，笨重的腳步聲引來店內客人們的注意力。  
他在綠意盎然的大道上狂奔，任憑汗水從額上滴落，很快地看見目的地——他的船艦。火箭與涅布拉已完成班納塔號的修復，正進行最後的檢查工作。他一頭撞進艙門內，忽略身旁經過的螳螂女投射而來的疑惑目光，一路奔回房間甩上房門，金屬艙板發出一大聲響，但他無暇顧及。  
彼得的鞋也沒脫，發瘋似的跳上床鋪把棉被緊緊壓在臉龐上，將支離破碎的咆哮藏進了幾乎快使他窒息的被窩裡。

他推開了他的救贖。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

接下來的幾個時日，彼得刻意避免和索爾．奧丁森直接接觸。

班納塔號在迫降於柴達星後的第二十五個小時正式宣告起飛，離開這個既熟悉又陌生的星球，繼續向未知的星際之旅前進。德克斯仍時不時料理著外星蟲子大雜燴，但沒有人願意第一個嘗試；涅布拉則向螳螂女展示眾多武器的用途與使用方式，後者的表情傳達出她有聽沒有懂；火箭和往常一樣在船艦中大聲咆哮，似抱怨似責罵地告訴格魯特不要再把脫落的樹枝灑滿地上。沒有重大事件，沒有敵人來襲，也沒有過於悲慘的救援任務。一切似乎都一如既往的平凡，唯獨彼得．星爵．奎爾這位堂堂不法之徒的行為舉止顯得有些怪異。

每當他在走道上看見對面轉角出現索爾的身影時，他總是立即挑了離他最近的艙門連滾帶爬地進去，完全不考慮那房裡頭裝滿各種禁止觸碰的危險武器，或是否有人正裸著身體準備換衣服。又例如全員一同齊聚在駕駛艙，話題主導權握在索爾手中、或索爾想找彼得講話時，他隨時戴著耳機播放音樂，假裝自己沒聽見，甚至是假裝睡死——這並不難，彼得可是自認為擁有影帝級的演技。  
不是輪到他值班、也非全員討論的時刻，他都把自己關在房間裡，就算有人敲門也幾乎不開門也不回答，深怕門外是他此刻最不想見到的人。因此他在船艦裡的發言頻率越來越少，他盡量讓自己能閉嘴就閉嘴，能別現身就別現身，連走路都盡量放輕腳步、降低音量。很明顯的，完全不是星爵平常的作風。

有一次他整天都待在自己的房裡——在房裡沒有任何食物的情況下這並不是很好的主意。長時間的挨餓使他終於忍不住出來覓食。彼得悄聲打開房門，經過一間間的個人房，到達位於走道最底端的廚房。他還沒走進廚房，便聞到一股新鮮果菜與特調醬汁的味道，心想他的隊員們竟設想周到，特地留了一份餐點給他。彼得滿心喜悅地走過轉角，一腳才剛踏進廚房的領域，便被眼前的景象嚇得不敢動彈。

索爾正在做沙拉。

彼得屏住呼吸，看著戴上全罩式耳機的索爾悠閒地攪拌碗裡的食材，把切好的蔬果一起放進玻璃盒中，用湯匙蘸了一小匙醬料試嚐一口，並滿意地點點頭。彼得嚥下一口唾沫，確定對方沒有發現自己後，緩緩地、輕輕地一步一步倒退出去，待自己完全消失在對方的視野內就立刻拔腿逃離現場。  
下次，他告訴自己，要先在房裡囤些物資再搞一日自閉。

又有一次他躺在床上玩弄著手掌間的星球之光，正出神地望著那透澈的藍色光輝時，一陣瘋狂的敲門聲打斷了他。彼得不耐煩地嘖了一聲，但不為所動。然而無論門外的人是誰，那人似乎並沒有放棄的意思，持續敲打著金屬艙門，好像要把房門打穿一樣。  
接著是火箭的暴怒大吼：「奎爾！你給我起來開門！我數到三你他媽再不開門我就拿爆破槍轟掉你的房間讓你去跟德克斯睡！」  
聽到這句話，彼得立刻從床上跳起來衝到門前轉開門把，「你安靜一點！」他用氣音說，並四處張望附近有沒有人經過，「你要幹嘛？」  
「我才要問你這句話！」火箭生氣得連毛都豎了起來，繼續大聲怒吼，彼得則緊張地叫他小聲些，「現在是你的值班時間啊，你最近到底出了什麼毛病？」  
「對，我生病了。叫別人代班。」  
「你屁，明明好端端的生個什麼病！是長痔瘡還是怎樣？」  
「現在是自由輪替時間吧？隨便找個人去啦我沒空。」彼得想把房門關上，但火箭一腳擋在了門邊。  
「上次是我和格魯特，再上次是索爾，再上上次是螳螂女和德克斯，再上上上次是涅布拉，這次換你了啊你個白癡！不然怎麼會叫自由輪替！」  
「感覺那位雷霆之神很有空閒時間啊，還能隨時隨地加強動力裝置，這麼方便你怎不去叫他多輪一些班？」他也忍不住提高了音量。  
接著他看見索爾從轉角現身，那炙熱的目光停留在他的身上。這是他們自從那件事情以來第一個眼神接觸，彼得立刻撇過頭，想都沒想就把火箭踹了出去，然後用力甩上門阻絕外頭的怒吼與疑問。

他是不是有些神經過頭了？

彼得不得不承認現在的自己就像情竇初開的少年陷入了愚蠢的情緒迷宮裡找不到出口。他已經好幾次為此把臉埋入棉被裡大吼發洩，但這並沒有帶給他實質上的幫助。他非常清楚自己不尋常的舉止已經引來整個護衛隊的目光，螳螂女不只一次想要觸碰他的皮膚，探測心靈是否出了什麼狀況。當然，他是強烈拒絕的。畢竟他可不想再有一次內心的想法被昭告天下的可怕經歷。

既然目前毫無對策，他決定維持用逃避問題的態度，走一步是一步。

彼得面向鏡子打了一個呵欠，搓了搓那頭亂蓬蓬的棕髮。鏡中那迷茫的眼神與明顯的黑眼圈顯示他睡得並不怎麼好。  
今天是自那個事件算起的第五日了。  
他朝洗手台內吐掉口中的牙膏泡沫，拆開一次性刮鬍刀的包裝。自從索爾用壞他最喜歡的刮鬍刀，他就再也沒在商場上看到順眼的款式，只能姑且使用拋棄式的暫時替代。  
完成剃鬍子的任務後，彼得輕輕嘆了一口氣，拍打臉頰使自己振作起來，準備迎接嶄新的挑戰。他對著鏡中的那位銀河第一帥哥露出大大的招牌笑容，「你可以的。」他對他說。  
他將毛巾掛回架上，打開藥罐把一顆營養補充丸放進嘴裡，然後轉身打開洗手間的門。

「我操——」

要不是彼得已經把維他命吞下肚，他很有可能因為眼前這個人毫無預兆地出現在門口而嚇得被它噎到。

穿著萬年搭配連帽上衣和牛仔寬褲的索爾．奧丁森，因聽見他脫口而出的髒字而皺起眉，金色的長髮尚未束綁，披散在那寬厚的肩膀上。彼得忍住奔出浴室的衝動，他不能再表現得像個不負責任的懦夫，他緊緊抓住兩側的皮褲，指關節因而泛白。  
今天是自那個事件算起的第五日，彼得覺得能躲避這麼多天他都要為自己鼓掌了。儘管知道不可能永遠逃避問題，他到現在還是沒有準備好面對它。

「你的頭髮是亂的。」索爾淡淡地開口。  
彼得反射性地伸手抓了抓頭髮，在意識到自己的作為後立即惱羞地放下手臂，「謝了，我的頭髮很好。」他想要閃過對方龐大的身軀，趕緊離開這個令他無法正常呼吸的空間，但索爾沒讓他得逞，刻意靠向門邊擋住了去路。  
「我們必須談談。」  
「沒什麼好談的。」  
「為什麼要躲著我？」  
「我——」彼得沒料到對方這麼快就開門見山地發問，只好開啟星爵擅長的嘴砲技術以掩蓋自己神經兮兮的模樣：「我哪裡有躲著你？別自以為擁有所有人的注意力我就得跟著其他白癡奉承你。」  
見索爾的嘴角輕輕一勾，彼得不滿又惱羞地瞪著對方，「你笑什麼？」

不曉得為何，彼得在一瞬間覺得自己問錯話了。也許是因為索爾開始有了動作——他突然改變原本靠立在門邊的姿勢，向彼得走近一步。  
彼得立刻起了警戒心，因對方的靠近而反射性地跟著後退，但索爾並沒有因此停下步伐，反而步步直逼，藍色與赭色的眼睛盯著彼得驚慌的表情，一路從門口橫跨整個浴室直到彼得的後背抵上牆壁。他已無路可退。  
「你的前女友說得沒錯，」他聽見索爾低沉的嗓音拂過臉頰。彼得自認自己已經夠高了，遺憾的是索爾硬生生比他高了幾吋。他努力地抬起胸膛，試圖壓過對方雷霆萬鈞的氣勢。「你真是謊話連篇，奎爾。」  
索爾看著他，灼熱的眼神簡直快使他窒息，彼得無法抗拒地被那星火般的雙眼深深勾住。他不曉得自己臉上是什麼表情，但那已足以讓索爾的手掌捧起他的臉龐。

索爾的唇毫不猶豫地印上他的，急切，卻又軟又溫柔。彼得暫停呼吸，僵硬地動也不動，感覺到對方的一隻手離開他的臉頰往下探，最後停在他的腰間往懷裡一拉，將他攬得更緊。  
於是那在無盡的宇宙中如恆星般的救贖之光再度蔓延全身。  
這感覺令人倉皇，他無法動彈，他知道他現在不逃，就再也逃不掉了。但為什麼他不逃？更糟的是，為什麼他連想要逃跑的欲望都沒有？  
索爾的唇稍微放開他，似乎因彼得被動的靜止而對自己的行為感到不確定。他試探地沿著下巴一路吻至頸部，在耳邊低吟。彼得的腦袋完全當機，任憑索爾像一頭溫馴的獅子將氣息拂過他的唇、他的臉頰、他的脖頸和他的耳後。此時他終於能吸到氧氣，他喘著息，把雙手抵在索爾的胸膛上，不知道是想要推開對方還是想拉得更近。

接著索爾輕咬住他的耳垂。就是這個如被電流突襲般的顫慄使彼得僅存的理智完全粉碎。  
他的手主動攀上索爾的肩，用力揪住那頭細密的金髮。他開始回吻。他感覺到索爾因他的舉動所散發的瘋狂喜悅，腰上強而有力的手臂更熱切地抱住他，另一隻手則插進他的髮中，加深這個熱烈綿長又十分柔情的親吻。

海浪拍打著岸。整個世界都是索爾．奧丁森的身影。浪花一次次輕輕腐蝕著白色細砂，又一次次無聲無息地填滿彼得的心。到處都是他。暴風圈的壓力徹徹底底地消失了，閃電也不再從天而降了，只有藍與白色交織的恆星火光柔和地照耀著他，是那純粹又明亮的溫柔。

索爾的唇比他的還要早停下。

彼得睜開眼，對方的眼底盡是一片溫煦的激情。索爾稍稍鬆開攬緊彼得的手臂，想讓出一些空間，彼得卻反而是立刻抱緊他，並說了一聲不。  
索爾笑了，對彼得的反應感到很高興，「怎麼，傑克．拉莫塔的吻技有讓你熱血沸騰嗎？」  
「不要太自以為是了。」他驚訝地發現自己的聲音很嘶啞。  
他們靜靜地抱著對方好一會兒，讓時間流淌在彼此的溫暖中。彼得把臉埋進金棕色的髮絲裡，麻癢地拂著他的臉龐，聞到一股淡淡的鹹味，像海風那樣清新舒服。  
「奎爾，」索爾低沉的嗓音劃破了片刻的靜默，「你知道為什麼我在德魯姆野獸群攻佔斯拉格星球時——依據你的說法——獨自一人搶走所有的功勞？」  
「我都快把這件事忘了，你還要提這個？」彼得抱怨，「會破壞氣氛的人可不是只有我一人——」  
「因為我害怕。」  
彼得從寬厚的肩膀中抬起臉來，盯著對方的眼睛。  
「你聽過我的故事了。我失去一切。仗打得一敗塗地，被剝奪所有的感受使我支離破碎。我以為我已經沒什麼好失去的了，當然，除了我的身材以外。」索爾自嘲地輕輕一笑，「是你讓我重拾對這個世界的熱情。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「我有過失去，我懂那種可怕的感受，所以我不願、也絕不允許我所在乎的人事物再度從我手中流失而去。」索爾的嘴角微微勾起，洋溢著愉悅，「一旦我意識到你和我是如此地相像，我彷彿是找到了心中缺少的那一塊。那種重獲新生的感受、那種找到人生意義的使命……你不可或缺，奎爾，我害怕再度失去，所以更珍惜活著的每一分每一秒，不惜一切保護我所擁有的。」  
  
到處都是他。  
他就像他一樣。索爾．奧丁森就和彼得．奎爾一樣，他們都經歷過被剝奪一切的恐懼。但他們最大的不同之處，便是索爾願意把握任何一個機會，哪怕粉身碎骨，去捍衛他所愛的，而彼得卻是太害怕再度承受失去的折磨，而選擇推開他所在乎的人，與在乎他的人。

救贖近在眼前，何不放手一搏？白癡才會推開。

彼得捧住索爾的臉，閉上眼去親吻那片柔軟。又變長的鬍子刺癢著他的手掌。他吻著的同時輕輕一笑，有一天一定要買把好的刮鬍刀把那些礙眼的東西好好整理一番。

他們正沉浸在赤裸裸的甜蜜時，一個粗糙的聲音打斷了這個氛圍：「男人。」

彼得和索爾幾乎是立刻分開並一起大叫出聲，轉頭望向站在浴室門口的德克斯，手裡拿著顯然是已經吃到一半的爆米花。「老兄，你站在那多久了？」彼得瞪著他。  
「很久了。」  
「我的天，你可以不要再這樣了嗎？簡直無影無蹤耶……」  
德克斯的眼睛亮了起來，「這代表我的隱形模式順利練成了嗎？」  
「這只代表你很嚇人！」  
「喔，嚇人也不錯啊。」德克斯悻悻然地繼續吃下一口爆米花，手指指著浴室中的兩個人，「所以，你們下一步是什麼？」  
「什麼下一步？」  
「戀愛階段的下一步。先牽手、然後抱抱、再來是接吻、最後親熱，我個人是贊成直接跳到最後的步驟啦。所以你們的下一步是做愛嗎？」

最後德克斯被彼得丟來的一堆盥洗用具砸得體無完膚。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

整個護衛隊很快地知道了他們倆的八卦——在浴室發生的整個過程經由德克斯活靈活現的模仿被描述得一清二楚。對此，螳螂女表示她曾無意間觸碰過索爾，因此早已感受到了他對彼得的內心澎湃。至於火箭則是一臉厭惡的神情警告他們倆不准在他的視野中公然放閃，否則他將用電鋸把他們大卸八塊然後用格魯特的樹枝做成烤肉串。  
「我是格魯特！」  
「你不是很愛脫枝嗎？用一下是會怎樣？」  
而涅布拉看起來對這件事沒有太多想法，只是面無表情地問了他們一句：「那空出來的房間可以給我嗎？我的戰利品太多了，沒位置放。」

彼得以為他們的反應會是激動暴走並質問他各種方面的細節，結果是出乎意料的冷靜，好像一點也不意外有這種發展。  
班納塔號上的日常也因此未有太多轉變，生活如舊，一如往常，所有人仍有自己的秘密與心事，仍各自過各自的人生，但船艦是他們最重要的家，他們就像血管一樣，最終會回到那顆連繫一切的心臟，不能分割，也不願分離，如同家人。那是彼得生命中的意義，他很高興自己擁有一個家庭，儘管這個超越血緣關係的家庭成天大呼小叫、吵架時會拿出真槍實彈用以威脅對方，然而若他們遭遇困境——哪怕是比薩諾斯事件更前所未有的危機——彼得願意拚盡一切抵擋。因為在一同經歷過許多悲歡離合後，他曉得有時候窮盡一生追尋的東西其實就在身旁，卻在察覺到時已來不及抓住。因此他更珍惜身邊的人事物，就像索爾一樣。他張開自己的手掌，盯著藍色的星球之光在上頭浮動。

生活照舊歸照舊，索爾．奧丁森，這位彼得曾經強烈拒絕共事共處交集的男人，現在和他有著如此劇烈的關係變化，依然帶給他在許多方面上的不同之處。

索爾要求彼得和他一起進行瓦爾基麗給他的健身調理攻略。根據索爾的解釋，他認為有志同道合的同伴會讓效果加倍，並且更有益身心靈健康，還能促進彼此交流。對此彼得只能用白眼回應，這傢伙只是想知道他的減肥功率能不能與自己一樣厲害，藉此展現廢咖星爵與威猛雷神的不同之處吧——別誤會了，在他眼中索爾仍是個大混蛋，這是彼得再和對方有不同以往的關係也改變不了的事實。但他仍勉為其難地答應索爾的要求，畢竟，你知道，男人的好戰心。  
健身器材都是索爾上船前從地球上購入並放置在他的房間裡，加上索爾帶來的各種連帽衣衫、百慕達褲、針織裝、棉毛外套、牛仔長褲……以及大大小小的酒瓶，讓本就空間不大的房內顯得更加狹小。彼得總要跨過好幾個障礙才能到達最遠端的跑步機。  
因為急著想證明自己有良好的體力，每次訓練開始不久，彼得便汗流浹背，溼答答的衣服黏在皮膚上難受得很。脫掉上衣是個解決問題的好方法，但他不願裸著與上半身同樣也毫無遮攔的索爾共處一室——「我只是討厭被比較！就是這樣，沒錯！」他在內心大聲地跟自己說，然後偷偷瞄了幾眼索爾腹部漸漸成形的肌肉們。  
他會抱怨索爾的重力訓練進度太快，讓自己很沒面子，對方則會爽朗地大笑並拍拍他的肩，表示自己不會把他的秘密告訴別人。對此彼得抱持懷疑的態度，因為他的其他船員們沒有一個不是大嘴巴。包括他自己。

彼得也認為既然身為天神族的一員，理應要擁有可以舉起幾百公斤重的基本能力。偏偏自己除了能夠讓光芒流動於全身上下、發射幾道激光能量外（甚至需要透過元素槍的控制），這股藍色力量便毫無用處。  
「或許要等到某種時刻才會覺醒，」索爾安慰他，戳了戳星爵的肚子，「像是這團肉不見的時候。」  
「嘿！」彼得抗議。  
有時候索爾會在彼得休息的時候突然抱住他，把頭埋在他的頸裡。感到莫名其妙的彼得總是大叫：「走開！你很黏！」但最後他仍會在汗水中回抱那壯碩的身軀，指尖覆在對方赤裸的腰背。

他時常做起那場極度真實卻令人困惑的夢。夢境的內容一成不變，一開頭的他永遠在宇宙的中心漂浮著，身體燃燒著星球之光，賜予他無窮的生命力量，並永遠在流星撞擊自己之前醒過來。儘管只是個夢，醒來後的他仍能強烈感受到全身的灼熱感，待上一段時間才會漸漸消退。  
理論上，這千篇一律的夢境頻繁地出現在腦裡、甚至連帶讓情境投射在現實中是不尋常的，他知道或許將這場夢全盤托出才是解決之道，但出於某種未知的原因，他沒有和誰談過這件事情，包括索爾在內。  
他很喜歡索爾聆聽自己說話的認真模樣，給予恰當的回應與宏亮的笑聲，這讓他倍感滿足。不是那種掌控主場的優越感——他已經脫離那個環節了。當然，這幾星期下來兩人各方面的爭奪戰依舊不可或缺（少了這些他就不是星爵了，對吧？），但大多無傷大雅，甚至有時是他們都心知肚明的玩鬧。彼得開始覺得自己以前的幼稚行為不是因為想要和對方平起平坐，而是建立在取得索爾目光的根基上。

然而，多虧了那個可說是身歷其境的夢，星球之光那席捲八荒的強盛感他揮之不去，力量比在伊果之星更加磅礡。對此他不能確定，如果將這場夢告訴索爾，會有什麼樣的反應。索爾總是對他的能力充滿好奇，有事沒事就叫他展現一下那股藍色光芒的湧動，希望哪天他會噴出滿天星星之類的。面對如此天真爛漫的想法，彼得決定閉口不談，他最好還是不要再給對方期盼的機會。  
在幾星期的練習之下，儘管仍得借助元素槍的整合，但他愈來愈能掌控星球之光的光束強度、收發的穩定性和靈敏度。他也能將其短暫化為防護罩，透明藍的發光薄膜包覆在身上，看似脆弱不堪，卻能承受一般砲火的攻擊。  
「哇！同時是攻擊輸出又是防禦性質，簡直是阿比利斯克怪獸的復刻版！」德克斯發出真心的讚嘆，彼得則送給他一個被噁心到的表情。「但還是我的隱形能力比較厲害。」

沒有救援任務或緊急事件時，他們偶爾會一同躺在班納塔號的尾端，從玻璃窗看盡廣袤無垠的銀河，細數璀璨飄渺的群星。在宇宙中流浪二十幾年的彼得會和索爾分享他的旅途故事，告訴他眼前這顆星球的歷史，解釋這浩瀚空間中大大小小的知識。索爾總會聽著對方興奮的口吻，眼裡閃過一抹星光。  
他們也會聽索爾從地球上帶來的智慧型手機中的音樂（由於沒有網路，手機的功用只剩下播音樂和拍照），一人戴上一邊的耳機，播放近年來最火紅的歌曲。時代仍停留在八零年代的彼得則會時而皺起眉頭，時而又新奇地跟隨節奏擺動，偶爾給予讚賞和批評——多數是批評啦，他還是很念舊的，還未能完全接受現代的電音風格。  
自從被帶離地球後，薩諾斯事件是他第一次回到這個水藍色家鄉的緣故，老實說，彼得從未想過自己還會踏上這顆星球，它既令人懷念，卻也令人遺憾。但他不眷戀，畢竟地球在他的人生中只佔了不到四分之一的歲數，宇宙才是他真正的歸屬。

況且，他的壽命還是個未知數呢。

「這首是火星人布魯諾的〈放克名流〉。」索爾轉過頭來看著彼得，他正在研究索爾的手機裡以千計量的歌曲。想到自己的隨身聽只有三百首歌曲便感到十分憂傷——這個數字在幾個月前曾是他的炫耀名列內。  
彼得嫌棄地嘖了一聲，「誰會把自己取名為火星人？他們真的知道火星人長什麼樣嗎？」  
「你不也是『他們』的一員？」索爾挑起眉。  
「只有一半。」  
「好吧，但這二十幾年來你都沒回去過？上次到地球時你沒想過停留幾天，看看家鄉現在長什麼模樣？」  
彼得搖搖頭，「嗯哼，很可惜的，我沒想過，」他朝索爾露出笑容，但索爾沒看漏那神情閃過一絲落寞，「它早就不是我認識的星球了——拜託，《渾身是勁》已經不是最棒的電影了，那我回去幹嘛？」  
「地球的電影真的很不錯，你該找時間回去看看，也許會找到合胃口的也說不定。」  
彼得投以懷疑的目光，「你該不會是想用這個藉口回去地球挖一堆連帽上衣吧？」索爾房內各式各樣的衣服已經堆積成山，彼得可受不了連自己的房間也要成了對方的衣櫃。  
「才不是，」索爾連忙否認，「別說我了，你還不是很喜歡我的衣著？」  
確有其事，但那是因為在某次執行任務時彼得的上衣被炸爛了——透過星球之光的防護罩自己才免於災害——只好緊急借用索爾脫下來的連帽外套。但他不得不承認那又大又寬的外套毛絨絨的，穿起來很舒服，上頭還有麥芽野草與海風的味道。「我也只有穿過一次好嗎！」他噘起嘴。

此舉引來了索爾的突襲式親吻。

這幾星期下來，涅布拉已經問了好幾次關於挪出空房讓她擺寶貝戰利品這件事，但彼得可說是想也沒想便否決了她的提議。  
曾經征服許多不同種族妹子的彼得．奎爾雖自認為銀河第一情聖，但對於眼前原本只是在親吻自己的索爾開始拉開他的皮衣拉鍊完全沒轍——這就是為什麼他堅持不和這位雷霆之神共處寢室的原因。活了千百歲的索爾．奧丁森調情的檔次遠遠高過彼得自以為的歷練。  
「你想幹什麼？」彼得抓住那隻想對他的褲襠動作的手，瞪著整個人快趴在自己身上的索爾，擋在了他觀看玻璃窗外的景色。  
「沒呀。」索爾嘻嘻笑著像隻傻呼呼的大型犬，被拒絕的那隻手只好放開彼得的褲子，轉而摸上那件棉製長袖上衣，戳了戳那若隱若現的腹部線條，「看來瓦爾基麗的健身訓練對你也頗有用的啊？」  
彼得不免地嘴角上揚，「這還用說？沒有什麼事是我星爵辦不到的。」他略為驕傲地抬起頭，本來想坐起身，卻又被索爾推回金屬地板上，兩人的耳機因而脫落掉至地上。失去音樂的彼得此刻只能在寧靜中聽見班納塔號的引擎聲，和索爾在他耳邊的低語。

「那你要來點獎勵嗎？」

趁彼得還來不及舉起拳揍他，索爾先發制人壓住他的肩，傾身吻住那對想抗議卻只能悶哼出聲的唇瓣。原本試圖抵擋的身子逐漸在索爾的懷中軟化，彼得最終選擇將雙手搭上對方厚實的肩膀，主動把兩人的距離拉近。他細密地吻著索爾的嘴唇，開始展開唇齒間的攻勢。  
索爾低笑起來，「露西可曾有幸能享受到星星王子——銀河系君主的熱吻？」  
「噢，你還是別說話吧。」彼得抱怨，對方在膚上輕柔的撫摸讓他從心臟到指尖都暖了起來。他放輕身子去迎合兩人的姿勢，稍微放開索爾的唇，覺得每寸呼吸都像是酒釀出來的令人沉醉。他在那雙滿是星海與電流的眼中看見自己的倒影，他閉起眼湊上去環住那頭金髮，任憑自己被翻身抱起。索爾讓彼得坐在他的雙腿上，姿勢恰好能使彼得的腳抵在艙板邊緣。  
他不曉得在其他人眼中他們倆是什麼樣子，也許是肥皂劇裡那種歡喜冤家令人發笑的存在，如此荒謬卻也理所當然。彼得自己也不是很確定他與索爾為何會走到今日這一步，明明他僅是像金字塔底端的一介平民（他不是在貶低自己，他怎麼可能會貶低自己？而是，你瞧，幾乎恢復身材又刮齊鬍子的索爾，一舉一動都彷彿是皇族中最高貴的一抹金光），索爾不必身穿戰士盔甲，亦不必身在閃耀的黃金宮殿內，就算只是穿著廉價衣裳也會是整個宇宙最明亮的一顆星——這個形容囂張到連彼得都懷疑自己是被索爾酥熱的氣息給沖昏頭了。  
此時彼得的臉頰已經臊紅微醺，窗外的星光打在他的背上，照不清索爾現在的神情，但彼得可以隱約看見對方的耳根子也泛了紅。他們緊緊霸佔彼此的唇瓣，粗重的喘息迴盪在艙室裡，某種不可言說的氛圍使彼得第一次放任索爾的手指撩起他的上衣，探進衫裡的手掌貼上他早已炙熱的胸口上。  
索爾細碎低沉的嘆息在兩人的唇縫間流出，那嗓音使彼得稍微清醒過來，意會到現在的發展似乎過頭了。他退開臉龐想讓彼此的距離拉開些，但這個動作卻讓已經深陷情頭的索爾誤會彼得是想離開他。他立刻把彼得攬回自己的懷裡，過於強蠻粗魯讓彼得嚇了好大一跳，他看見對方的雙眸染上了霧濛濛的水氣，頓時繃緊了身體，現在意識到自己成了困在陷阱裡的待宰羔羊好像為時已晚了。  
他發誓他真的沒有想過他們倆這麼快就有像現在這樣發展的計畫。  
而索爾似乎也發現自己力道過猛的行為，因而放輕了環在彼得腰背上的手臂，「奎爾。」他的語氣中帶著歉意，但並沒有打算放開對方的念頭。  
全世界都叫彼得白癡，但他覺得索爾比他還要更傻，傻到以為自己凸起的褲襠在黑暗的氣密室中沒人會發現。彼得當然清楚對方好幾次對他暗示想要更進一步的舉動，然而總是被他用各種方式拒絕。其實他只是想看看索爾受挫的神情罷了，那真的很逗趣——好吧，他承認有一部份是因為他覺得自己還沒準備好真正踏出他的過去。

但今天不一樣。

也許是暗幽幽的空間在微弱星光下所營造的微妙氣氛，也許是索爾那雙溫暖的大掌熱切地觸摸他裸露的腰身，也或許是彼得淪陷在情動中已無法自拔，負責理智的那根神經斷了路，總之他也和索爾一樣情難自禁，身體發燙得厲害，感覺自己也起了反應，不由自主地扭動身子摩擦索爾的腹部，使對方忍不住悶哼出聲。  
索爾沒想到身上這個人會如此主動，盯著彼得面色潮紅的臉龐好一會兒，似乎是在思考彼得是認真的，還是只是在玩弄他。  
對於索爾暫停手上的動作，彼得皺起眉頭，按捺不住性子便脫去自己的皮衣外套和衣衫，赤裸的身體在幽光中若隱若現，替濃烈的情慾又增添幾分。他沒去看索爾的表情。不用看也知道那傢伙現在肯定高興死了。  
毫不意外的，索爾的手再度攀上他的背脊，開始從頸部、鎖骨一路舔吮至腹部和腰身，一邊喃喃念著含糊不清的話語。彼得輕輕喘著息，伸手剝去索爾的連帽上衣。由於衣服因主人幾乎快回歸健壯的體態而變得過大過寬，輕輕鬆鬆便能從身上脫下。彼得將它隨意丟置在一旁。

或許是意亂情迷的緣故，他覺得這一切好像在作夢。就如那天他朝著無盡的宇宙遠遠飄去，是他的救贖緊緊抱住他，如夢似幻，好不真實。可當他看進索爾那雙眼燃燒著最明亮、最純粹的光芒時，那如恆星的火光就像他身內的那股藍色力量，融合為一，彷彿天生一對。

他真的就像他一樣。彼得輕輕笑著，像是找到銀河地圖中最稀有的寶藏。  
「突然想到……」索爾在彼得替他解開褲頭的時候說，「你真的有說過要以她的名字命名星球？」  
「你再不閉嘴我就用星球之光把你轟出我的船。」  
索爾放聲大笑，笑聲響亮到大概整艘團員都知道他們正在尾端的氣密艙進行不可告人的祕密。彼得曉得如果索爾的聲音再這麼大聲，沒準火箭待會就拿著衝鋒槍破門掃射。於是他把索爾推倒在冰冷的金屬艙板，俯身壓上前，用最溫柔綿密的親吻堵住那正笑得張揚的嘴。  
今晚發生的事也許很值得記載在他的星爵超級精彩日誌上頭。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

在彼得的堅持下，班納塔號需要花費比平時更多的時間才能完成修復，因為除了系統與外觀上的維護外，他要求新星軍團的全新武器也要一倂安裝在他的船上，並且重新整頓內部的模樣，例如擴大涅布拉的戰利品收藏室，建設一間設備一應俱全的健身房，以及，當然了，為了讓前兩個更新計畫有空間可使用，彼得和索爾終於要共用同一間寢室——裡頭設有專門的櫃子擺放索爾的酒瓶和衣物。且是雙人床。

他無意間聽見索爾和新星軍團解釋宗師的動機。在索爾發起革命後，宗師淪落至薩卡星的底層分子，但由於薩諾斯事件的間接幫助，使得災難倖存者之一的宗師得以重回掌控，並繼續尋求他的格鬥事業。負責前往薩卡星拘捕宗師的隊長回報總部說，宗師本人不在星球上，很有可能知道自已將被審問所以事先躲藏起來了，總部表示會繼續尋找他的下落，但卻遭到彼得的阻止。反正目前他也不敢再惹我了。彼得說。

等待完工的這些日子，他們暫時借住新星軍團的總部。克雷林還特地率著象限號大老遠跑來看他，儘管彼得告訴他自己狀態非常好，完全沒有受傷，但他仍堅持要拿一堆健康補給品放置在彼得的房裡。我可是答應過勇度要好好照顧你，孩子。

在萊次瑪星球上受到的傷害大多已沒有大礙。涅布拉接回右手臂後正在休養，甚至能玩起長槍和武棍。格魯特燒掉的樹枝也重新長了回來，表情卻很難過，因為他的遊戲機在班納塔號迫降時壞了。德克斯雖然抱怨紗布讓他的奶頭很不舒服，但還是乖乖聽從螳螂女的指示包紮胸口，依舊活力十足的他還跑去各家餐館研究不同料理，希望回到船艦上後能做出新菜色，讓大家大吃一驚……各方面的。火箭現在和任何會發出電流的東西保持一定的距離，還警告索爾不准在他面前放電，連手指火花都不行，否則會給他好看。這個毫無魄力的威脅讓索爾忍不住大笑起來。  
這位雷霆之神身上的傷痕在隔天幾乎消失殆盡，彷彿從沒受過傷一樣。也是，他是神嘛，合理的。彼得點點頭，對方極好的狀態讓他放心不少。

儘管大戰後的餘波尚未完全消失，索爾仍堅持健身調理攻略的進度不可停止。他拉著百般不願的彼得前往賣場找尋製作沙拉的食材，過於熱切的詢問和讚美嚇壞不少店員。彼得趁對方不注意的時候吃了幾個薯片，他快餓死了，偷偷品嘗油炸食品的美味讓他完全沒有罪惡感。  
回去總部的路上再度遇到了彼得的前女友露西。但意外的是，這次露西似乎假裝沒有看到他們，只是加快步伐往反方向離去，確認自己在安全範圍外後還轉身偷瞥他們一眼。索爾表示，彼得在萊次瑪星球上搞出的事端像是病媒般迅速在許多地方傳開來，因為當時一顆星球差點爆炸，事態的嚴重讓新星軍團也無法避免消息洩漏出去。很多人都聽說有個天神族的後代出現在銀河系中，覺醒後的真正力量可以控制周遭的星球，引起各地政府和民眾譁然，甚至派了幾個記者前來柴達星，希望能見一見這位天神之力的擁有者，但都被新星軍團拒絕了。 索爾認為也許是因為露西聽聞這件事情，才決定不要招惹他。

而且還有我在。索爾嘻嘻笑著。  
少臭屁了。彼得給他一記白眼。

暫留在柴達星的行程少不了的便是喝酒。他們在某個夜晚拜訪了一間酒吧——不是上次他們去的那家店。因為除了在那裡有著奇妙的記憶以外，彼得也不想讓那位可憐的吧檯小哥再度承擔剛建造好的木門又被破壞的風險。由於坐落在巷弄內，加上店內雖簡陋卻令人感到舒適的裝潢所散發的低調氣氛，很適合許多上班族結束工作後在此獨自啜飲。也有少數幾對朋友低聲交談，有憤慨，有悲傷，也有歡笑，替柔和的無人聲背景音樂增添幾分情緒。彼得一踏進店裡就喜歡上了這間酒吧，他轉頭看向索爾，對方臉上的微笑告訴他也有同樣的感受。  
一如往常，他們選擇吧檯最旁邊能靠牆的位置。和索爾在一起久了，耳濡目染之下彼得也能夠分辨幾種酒類。他最後決定自己最喜歡的是黑啤酒，上層混合乳脂狀泡沫、下層像黑寶石一樣晶亮的液體，咖啡香中帶有一些焦苦味，醇厚和富有層次的口感讓他覺得整個人都活了起來。

那就是我上次點給你喝的那款。索爾莫名感到自豪。

他們靜靜地喝著酒，偶爾低聲交談，但大都只是小聊一下，像是班納塔號的整修進度、最近吃了什麼不錯的健康料理，諸如此類的。彼得在沉默迴盪於兩人之間的時候，聽到後方有桌客人正在講起萊次瑪星球上發生的傳聞，談論著那位擁有強大力量的天神族後裔。有的人認為他掌控星球的能力很厲害，能夠幫助軍方抵擋外敵的入侵。也有人覺得他突然爆發星球之光的行為令人擔憂，政府必須早日嚴加管制他，否則遲早會殃及無辜，成為難以挽救的禍害。  
彼得心裡一沉，胸口揪了起來。但老實說，他並不意外會有這樣的言論。星球之光的力量比他想像中還要強大許多，連伊果本人也無法同時控制一顆以上的星球，他卻在覺醒之後做得到。他不知道該覺得幸運，還是為自己所能釋放的能量威力感到憂慮不安。現在回想起前幾天那令人驚心動魄的破壞場面，他仍不免打了一個冷顫。

索爾大概也聽見了後方的談話，伸手捏了捏彼得的手心。正要縮回去的時候彼得卻牢牢抓住了他的手。

從那天起，沒有人跟彼得提起萊次瑪星球上所發生的事情，連索爾也沒有——明明之前急著探究他的星球之光，此時卻悶不吭聲。冥冥之中彼得感覺到對方是有意不想讓他喚起當時的記憶。索爾知道那對他此時的狀態來說是痛苦的，不願提到隻字片語，包括他那時拒絕所有人的靠近，他支離破碎的話語，他緊抱住索爾的身軀哭泣，他感受到覺醒後的星球之光不再排斥著他，逐漸與他融為一體，這也讓他清楚自己凌駕於星球之光的力量，不會再受到它的控制。  
然而索爾不知道。他以為彼得現在像脆弱的玻璃般一碰即碎。但他是錯的。  
位於他們上方的燈座發著微弱溫馨的黃光，映照著索爾輪廓分明的臉龐，那雙眼睛溫柔地望著他。或許是酒精的關係，彼得感覺到一股微妙的氛圍在他們之間發酵著，身體漸漸燥熱起來。  
所以他傾身猛力壓向索爾的唇。  
索爾沒有抗拒，也沒有即時回應對方熱切的親吻，猶豫不決的模樣讓彼得很不是滋味。當時明明是索爾不顧彼得的拒絕而試圖一直靠近，現在反而是他想保持距離？彼得不滿地用力咬住對方的下唇，此舉讓索爾立刻推開了他。

奎爾，等等。  
什麼叫等等？  
現在不適合。  
連個親吻也不行？我們多久沒有這樣了？  
奎爾，你的狀態不好……  
我很好。你要不要看看你下面的反應是怎麼說的？  
你醉了，也累了，我帶你回總部去。  
我沒醉也不累，事實上我精神好得不得了。他低著頭，委屈地抬眼望著對方，因酒精作用而泛著水光的眼眸穿過睫毛，直直打進索爾的心裡。

你不是想成為我的救贖嗎？還是其實你想要離開我？

他一說完就後悔了。  
他只是抱持著開玩笑的心態想激起對方的回應，卻好像做得太過頭。索爾臉色一沉，彼得看見那雙眼閃著受傷的光芒。他還沒來得及道歉，只見索爾突然隨手扔了幾張紙鈔在吧檯上，接著毫不費力地一把抱起他，就只是一眨眼的時間便轉身撞進一旁的倉庫內——在恬謐的酒吧裡發出響亮的巨響，引來周邊客人的側目——然後鎖上門。  
腦海中一個瞬間的運轉空檔，彼得想著的是那群客人看見這疑似綁架的情節難道不會報警處理嗎——但在這種容易醉醺產生幻覺的場合，他也不指望有人會來救他。

一開始是伸手不見五指的黑暗，他聞到狹小的倉庫內飄著清新醇厚的酒香。他被放倒在地，背部抵上的堅硬木板嘎嘎作響，才掙扎著想起身，索爾壯碩的身軀就壓了上來——這幾個月下來他的身材雖鍛鍊有成，但仍不及索爾那幾近該死完美的曲線。  
彼得的雙手被對方十指交握，牢牢扣在頭部兩側的地上。索爾猛地壓上他的唇，賜予一個深長纏綿的吻，舌尖侵入唇齒間糾纏著，如此氣勢洶洶使彼得根本呼吸不了多少空氣，他無力地發出細碎的呻吟，直到對方終於放開他紅潤腫脹的唇瓣。  
眼睛稍微適應黑暗的空間後，他隱約能看見索爾臉上抑鬱的表情。索爾。他喘著氣低喊道。但對方似乎沒有和他理性溝通的打算，索爾鬆開彼得遭箝制的手，毫不客氣地拉出他紮在褲裡的衣襬，向上捲起讓整個胸膛一覽無遺，兩個寬厚的大掌一路從腹部摸上他透紅的脖頸，經過那兩顆暗紅色突起時還刻意摩擦幾下使它們充血膨脹起來。彼得的喉間發出低鳴，雙腿不自覺夾住索爾結實的腰，這個舉動讓索爾像被加了燃油一樣開始向前擠壓他的鼠蹊之間。

索爾，等等——跟剛剛的情況完全相反了啊彼得．奎爾，他在腦內對自己吐槽——等一下，外面會聽到的。

可想而知索爾當然沒搭理他，持續用脹大的褲襠碾著彼得逐漸染上一灘暗色的凸起部位。彼得被弄得一身是火，他伸出手摸上對方的臉試圖推開，沒有抵擋成功，反而讓索爾抓住他的手指放進口中，開始細緻且緩慢地吞吐起來，在指尖留下令人遐想的銀絲。  
然後他們都聽見了門外有個人正試圖轉動門把。  
那聲音使索爾暫停動作。彼得屏住呼吸，暗自懇求不管那是誰千萬不要拿鑰匙開鎖或直接撞開倉門，他寧願選擇讓火箭嘲笑他的駕船功力一萬年，也不要被別人看見現在自己無比羞恥的模樣。  
幸運的是，過了幾秒那個人就放棄了與門鎖的爭霸戰，腳步聲逐漸遠離這間迴盪粗聲喘息的酒倉。

逃過一劫的彼得還沒能放鬆下來，索爾又立刻展開下半身的攻勢，一邊將頭埋在他的肩窩細細舔啃著，咬住他軟嫩的耳垂，這引起彼得全身酥麻的顫慄——索爾知道他喜歡那裡。右手則從後方拉開緊束的皮帶並迅速探進他的皮褲裡，滑過臀溝，用指腹摩擦著那敏感的皺褶圈。彼得悶哼出聲，繃緊的背部線條像起伏的山巒，隨著對方挑逗的動作隱隱顫動。他一面喘氣，一面弓起身體讓索爾的手指順利伸入他的後穴進行擴張。他一直努力控制著自己的呻吟，直到第三根手指進入他的體內彎曲，磨蹭並刺激著溫熱的內壁，終究忍不住一口咬住索爾的脖頸將哭音藏了進去。  
索爾先是半拉半扯地褪去彼得的褲子和鞋子，讓彼得半勃的下身得以透氣，用掌心上下套弄著他難耐的柱身，在頂端冠狀溝槽處細細來回逗弄，一下子勾動著後頭的囊袋把玩幾下，被溫柔撫摸的前段因而開始流出些許液體。彼得細碎地低喘起來，看著索爾解開自己的拉鍊使已然挺立的性器從而彈出。索爾快速地握住自己上下滑動，汗珠浮現在他皺起的眉頭旁。接著他再度將沾著濕滑液體的手指探進彼得的後穴進行最後的準備，手指像剪刀般開合著，不快不慢地配合著彼得身軀的起伏。  
最後他抽出手指，輕輕捏了捏彼得的臀部想讓那緊繃的身子放鬆下來，吻住對方唇瓣的同時將自己緩緩進入那小而緊的穴口。

這是他們第三次做愛。第一次是在班納塔後端看星星的那晚，第二次則是某日彼得誤闖裸著全身的索爾正準備洗澡的浴室。總而言之，彼得目前還無法立刻接納索爾驚人的大小，尤其只有對方的分泌物充當潤滑劑的情形下他疼得不禁顫抖。索爾的下身暫時定格住，耐心等待彼得的適應時，手掌不忘輕撫對方胸膛上的肉點，溫柔觸摸著腰際讓身下之人舒服些。

彼得深深吸了一口氣，調整好呼吸後點了點頭。

當體內那緊緊攀附著自己腸道的東西開始前後晃動的時候，強烈的快感和疼痛沿著脊椎一同攀上了大腦，他閉緊雙眼，咬住下唇，希望自己隨著每一次抽插而發出的叫聲不要大聲到讓酒吧人員前來關心。索爾無法克制的粗喘和彼得令人意亂情迷的呻吟交融在一起，肉體和液體擦出的水聲迴盪在狹小的密閉空間。彼得那硬得像發紅的烙鐵摩擦著索爾的腹部，刺激著它開始分泌出前液來。受到先前酒精的影響，吐出的酒氣熏著他們的周圍，為原本已經燥熱的身體愈加發燙。  
接著索爾突然停下來，將自己完全拔出，這冷不防的空虛使彼得睜眼看向對方，難受地扭動了一下身子，眼睛裡氤氳的波光撩人心弦。索爾脫去自己的連帽上衣，改變姿勢跪坐在地上，把彼得往自己的方向一拉，讓那赤裸且充滿彈性的臀部恰巧落在自己的大腿上。在彼得尚未反應過來以前，索爾扶住他的腰，無預警地再度猛力插入那已滿是水光的後穴，用著比先前更快的速度頂撞至更深處，胯股毫無間隙、合而為一的瞬間所拍出的水光打在彼得翹挺的渾圓上。他驚呼出聲，整個人被如此迅猛的挺弄嚇著了，死命地用雙腿夾住索爾試圖讓他減緩速度。但對方毫不費力地突破他的防線，向上扳開他的雙腳將小腿擱在自己的肩上，濕漉漉的私處此刻更加開闊，索爾的挺腰一次比一次還要猛烈地攻入他的體內。

慢、慢點。他簡直是在哭喊。索爾傾身吻去他眼角的淚水，但並沒有接受他的哀求，只是又加重了力道。見彼得的手撐著地板似乎有想往後退縮的意味，他的雙臂便抱住那冒汗發紅的身軀，手像桎梏般固定住對方的肩，兩人赤裸的身體緊緊貼合，不讓彼得有一絲空間可以逃離他的掌控。下一階段索爾的性器都是先完全抽離，再狠狠頂至各個角度的最深處，彷彿要貫穿他的身體，一遍又一遍找尋彼得的敏感點。

當索爾感受到懷裡的人像被電流襲擊般發出的震顫時，他知道他找到了。

最脆弱的點被索爾徹底攻陷，被毫無忌憚地激烈撞擊，彼得腦袋此刻完全停止運作，他的指甲陷進對方的背肌裡，泛白的指關節恰好描述體內遭受的力道多麼來勢洶洶。他弓起身子顫抖，腳趾蜷縮在索爾背後，因揚起頭而展露的喉結讓索爾得以毫無阻礙地啃咬著。儘管身上之人兇猛的動作使彼得感到強烈的窒息感，剛想發出的聲音下一秒又被下身的肆虐而變成支離破碎的哭腔，但索爾的雙臂確確實實地抵在了他和冰冷地板之間，減緩他背部所受到的衝擊。彼得。索爾在他發燙的耳邊喘息低吼著，金髮和鬍子蹭著他的臉和脖頸。彼得。彼得。

這還是第一次索爾直接叫他的名字，而不是姓氏。莫名其妙的振奮使彼得將對方輪廓分明的臉龐擺在眼前，試圖專注盯著那雙染上濃烈情慾、在黯淡房內仍發著光的眼睛。但身下從沒停歇過的抽插讓他徒勞無功，只能半瞇著眼發出放浪誘人的呻吟。  
彼得充血難耐的下體幾乎來到了高潮，但對方的腹部時不時壓迫著讓他無法來到最頂峰。他說不出話，也抽不開抓住對方肩膀的手幫自己慰藉，只得咬住索爾的凸出的鎖骨以示抗議。索爾明瞭對方的意思，一隻手握住彼得腫脹不堪的傢伙，緩緩收緊又放開，用指節描繪著它的冠狀溝槽，不時擦過頂端已是波光粼粼的小孔。前後包夾的快感讓彼得迅速衝上了巔峰，在濁白的液體汨出並落進索爾的掌心時嗚的一聲大叫出來，而緊接在後的索爾也不遑多讓，他把解放時的嘶吼送進彼得的唇齒間，舌尖在裡頭翻滾，吮吸那參著血色的紅唇，直到將精液填滿彼得溫暖的內壁。

此刻的倉庫裡除了濃郁的酒香，還有淫靡的費洛蒙氣味盪漾著。

索爾。彼得軟綿綿地嘆息，身子控制不住的痙攣被索爾輕輕安撫著。  
他們一同喘氣，享受高潮後帶來的餘韻。停頓片刻後，索爾緩緩將自己抽出，讓彼得全程緊繃而痠痛的身軀終於能放鬆下來，他稍微抬起自己的臀部，從後穴流出的黏稠液體滴落在酒倉的木板上，逐漸在上頭乾枯。看來是清不掉了，亙古雋永。索爾認真的評論引來彼得的一記拳頭。  
然後他們盯著彼此。他們都知道接下來的話題會到哪去，誰也沒忘記這場激烈的蹂躪是什麼原因造成的。  
彼得垂下眼，把索爾的頭往下拉，好讓他吻住對方的唇以此表示他的歉意。

你害得我要跟店長解釋這一地被糟蹋的木板是怎麼回事。索爾指出這令人頭大的問題。  
不要擺出那種無辜的表情，這很明顯不是我的錯好嗎！也不想一想是誰把我丟進來的。  
是你……嗯，好像是我。  
每次和你去酒吧都沒好事發生，檢討一下，索爾．奧丁森！穿好衣服後他一腳把趴在身上的索爾踹開，趕緊溜之大吉，留下索爾獨自處理這樁爛攤子。

等、等等，你的內褲在這……？

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

火箭看著燈光閃爍的訊息欄不停地跳出通知，毛茸茸的尾巴興奮地大力搖擺。  
「四百萬！哇吼，我們要發了！」他大叫，「奎爾，去萊次瑪星球，我發座標給你了。」

護衛隊已經有一陣子沒有收到求救訊號或派駐任務了。班納塔號緩緩飛行在廣闊幽深的宇宙中，正播放著肯尼．羅根斯的〈危險地帶〉。  
「你確定這是個救援任務？」一腳翹在駕駛座的手墊上，彼得的坐姿讓他難以轉頭看向一旁眼睛閃著錢幣光輝的火箭。雖然懷疑這個訊息的可信度，但他還是伸手輸入座標，「我可從沒看過有人一開頭就出這麼高的價格。」  
「得了，奎爾，就算是闇黑號令遇的險你也巴不得衝過去好嗎！」  
「你說那群人渣？我會先把他們大卸八塊，丟進絞肉機做成泥。」彼得不屑地咂嘴，想到那群奇形異狀的噁心生物他就頭痛，「當然了，再搜刮他們的財產和船艦。」  
「我是格魯特。」  
德克斯打了一個呵欠，贊同地點點頭，「那感覺蠻好吃的。」

聽到這句話，所有人都發出一陣哀號，他們可不想再讓德克斯有做菜的機會了。自從德克斯在哈拉星球上學習到克里人的廚藝技巧後，便時不時從廚房裡端出各種精心製作的菜色……彼得的腦海裡再度出現鼻涕蟲蟑螂爬滿他心愛的盤子的可怕畫面。他吞了吞口水，不過慶幸的是索爾上船後，他們除了冰箱裡已經快吃膩的微波食品能填飽肚子以外，還有多樣沙拉可以換換口味。  
他將視線轉向左下方的索爾，那個人正把玩著自己的手指。或許是感應到後方有人投射過來的目光，索爾往後一瞧，給予彼得一個大大的笑容。  
「距離跳躍點五單位。」涅布拉說。  
彼得重新調整坐姿，繫上安全帶，「坐好啦，護衛隊，」他吹了個口哨，模仿著《捍衛戰士》米契爾上尉的聲音喊道：「不管前方是誰，咱們把他們打個落荒而逃……」

在他要扳起方向桿全力衝刺的前一刻，他突然停住了。  
「奎爾？」火箭疑惑地問。  
彼得睜大眼睛，不曉得為何感受到了一股奇怪的氛圍。他愣愣地回望著看向自己的索爾。索爾一看見那眼神透露出的一絲警惕，立刻也起了戒心。  
「不對勁——」  
就在同一時間，螳螂女像是感知到什麼一樣跳了起來，「有東西！」

轟——！  
  
猛烈的炮火毫不留情地快速攻擊這艘橘色的船艦，船身劇烈晃動，伴隨著驚天動地的巨響。彼得眼前的螢光屏幕閃爍著生命維持系統的紅色警示，他的餘光瞥見外頭那些五彩繽紛的怪異船隻，就如同上次他們遇襲是同一批敵人，只是聲勢更加浩大，至少有二十多艘大型與小型的戰艦包圍住他們，此時正受重擊的班納塔號根本毫無勝算。

「怎麼又是那群混帳！」火箭邊吼邊敲著屏幕，「還有為什麼武器總是在這時候失靈！」  
「快跳快跳快跳！」索爾在震耳欲聾的爆炸聲中大喊。

彼得立即啟動太空跳躍，衝向前方閃著的白色透明模塊。班納塔號穿越跳躍點的那瞬間起火燃燒，機翼嚴重破損，導致船身搖晃不定，看來安全降落這條路已經被堵死。引擎發出詭異的嘎嘎聲響，沖出的滾滾濃煙遮掩彼得大半個視野，他咬緊唇，努力控制住搖桿，一邊祈禱他的船在這極度危險的迫降中別損害得太嚴重。  
萊次瑪星球是一顆巨大的廢墟基地，四周一片昏暗幽靜，只有滾滾塵埃漂浮在空氣中，基本上已無人居住。而此時彼得意識到這一切都是陷阱，遇險無線電訊號就是那群追著他們的敵艦發出的假訊息，為的是吸引護衛隊前往所設下的套路。彼得咒罵一聲，他就知道這四百萬可沒那麼好賺。  
「前面！」螳螂女驚慌地指著一面而來的廢棄高樓，彼得趕緊猛力轉動手桿才免於災難。班納塔號開始與地面磨擦，兩側的船壁因猛烈的震動而龜裂，前方的擋風玻璃早已裂痕無數。彼得踩下煞車，船隻最後滑行了好幾哩才在鋪天蓋地的沙塵中停下。

大概是還處在震驚中，破爛的船艦裡沒有一個人開口講話。

彼得緊握在操作桿上的手逐漸鬆開，甩著痠痛的手指大大地喘著氣。他疲憊地環顧四周，塵土飛揚的廢墟散落在船艦的周圍，星球上沒有任何生命跡象。  
火箭是第一個反應過來的。他解開安全帶，轉頭看著右方的彼得。「要是是我坐在駕駛座上，我們今天才不會淪落到這個下場！」  
彼得回頭瞪著對他破口大罵的火箭：「是你說要來這個地方的，你這個死要錢熊貓！根本不是我的問題，我駕駛技術可是銀河第一，不信你問問其他人！」  
「是真的，奎爾，」涅布拉默默出聲，她的手腕因為船隻猛烈撞擊地面而扭曲變形。「你的駕駛技術跟以往比可說是一落千丈。」  
「我同意。」德克斯跟著起鬨。  
「抱歉，彼得，」螳螂女也說，她那蒼白光滑的臉龐似乎看起來真的感到很慚愧，「我感覺到你最近的情緒不太穩，很多複雜的東西困在你的身體裡無法排出……也許是這個原因……」  
「我是格魯特。」  
彼得不敢置信地看著這群叛徒，他本來還想說些抗議的話，但他看見索爾朝他轉了過來。  
「我倒是站在奎爾這邊。」索爾聳聳肩，雙眸緊緊盯著彼得。明明兩人相距一層座位，彼得卻彷彿感受到一陣酥麻感直竄心頭，那雙眼睛散發著柔和的光芒，在昏暗的環境中顯得特別矚目。  
但那個溫柔在下一秒瞬間變了調。  
「我可是對奎爾的駕駛技術清楚得很，那可真惹得我一身都是火。」索爾調皮地笑著，彼得過了好一會兒才意識到對方在說什麼。  
「噢你該死的——」彼得的臉頰迅速泛起了紅暈，他可沒想到索爾竟大剌剌公開向他調戲。他差點想衝下去給索爾一拳，卻被火箭的怒吼給阻止了。  
「你們倆給我閉嘴，這種時刻你們還有閒情逸致談情說愛？怕你們沒注意，那些七彩霓虹燈跟著我們穿過了跳躍點！」

成群結隊的敵艦快速突破太空跳躍，緩緩在班納塔號周圍降落，揚起一圈圈的塵埃。天上稀疏的雲團遮掩不了黑幽幽的穹頂，細微的冷光打在那些敵艦上的彩繪塗鴉顯得格外詭譎。  
護衛隊一行人跳下殘破不堪的班納塔號。它二度被同樣的敵人摧毀得一蹋糊塗，彼得可不能忍受他的船受到如此對待，他雙手緊握著元素槍，看著周圍毫無動靜的敵艦，冷汗開始冒出他的額頭。他們沿著班納塔號的船身緩慢移動，七個人的隊形呈現半橢圓的形狀。

彼得望著在他左方的索爾。「怎麼了？」他問，看見索爾緊皺的眉頭，神色有些奇怪。  
「我覺得……」索爾欲言又止。  
彼得還來不及問話，戰場上最大艘的弧形敵艦開始在頂端重組成一個投影機，朝著天空投射出一片巨大的影像。

畫面中出現的是一名灰白短髮的中年男子，身上穿著由紅色襯線的亮黃色長袍，上頭閃著俗氣的金片。男子的眼袋化著黑妝，唇下還畫有一條亮藍色的妝線，整個人看起來就像……就像知無領域的收藏者翻版，只是那古怪的笑容和收藏者的面無表情相差甚遠。  
然後他被索爾突然的驚叫給嚇著了。  
「你幹嘛？」彼得困惑地瞪著他，索爾的表情彷彿是看到鬼一樣。  
回過神的索爾焦慮地搓著他的雙手，他低下頭靠近彼得的耳邊，「你還記得我說過我曾從一個很糟糕的地方，薩卡星，趕回阿斯嘉阻止我的姊姊？」他看見彼得點點頭，便繼續說下去，低沉的嗓音聽來非常暴躁擔憂：「他就是宗師，薩卡星的創造者。」

投射螢幕參雜著些許雜訊，但不影響宗師那起伏不一的油膩嗓音蔓延在廣闊的廢墟中：「哈囉，我鍾愛的人民們！」他的嘴角揚起的角度太不尋常，那雙既銳利又散發著妖媚的眼眸引起彼得一陣顫慄，他似乎可以理解為何索爾說薩卡星是個可怕的地方了。  
「對於剛才的混亂我感到非常抱歉，但前陣子我感測到了新的天神之力正在復甦，而我相信它現在在這顆醜陋又可愛的星球上。這股力量如此強大美麗，我不惜一切也要得到它。」屏幕中的宗師搖晃著身體，摩擦著手掌，那謎樣的笑容像是要把整顆星球都吃掉。「所以啊！這位力量擁有者，無論你是誰，我保證你在我的星球上絕對享有最高、最舒適的待遇，成為我最忠心的王牌！」  
「那是什麼意思？」涅布拉問道。  
「意思是他想要奎爾成為他的鬥士，」索爾低聲說，「成為他的布偶玩具。」  
彼得猛地瞪著索爾嚴肅的神情，「他是認真的嗎？我怎麼可能會答應？」  
「這傢伙可是固執得很。」索爾咬牙切齒。  
宗師忽然揮舞著手臂，雙眼睜得大大的，「噢，對了！我聽說幾年前把我前任王牌偷走的那位盜竊者……呃嗯，叫什麼來著？」他的頭部突然消失在屏幕上，似乎是在跟身旁的人對話，沒過多久便回復正常，「對對對，就是他，邪魅性感的雷霆之王，手指還會爆出小火花的那位。」  
彼得挑起眉，「邪魅性感的雷霆之王？」  
索爾只能無奈地發出幾聲悶吼。  
「我只想要那個天神之力。至於雷霆之王，能活捉就活捉，我還沒好好跟他談論一下當年革命的始作俑者呢！」

包圍住他們的船艦開始有了動作，逐漸啟動砲火裝置並朝中心靠近。

「我可聽不下去那個大黃人再多說廢話了，」火箭舉起他的電磁脈衝武器，擺出嫌惡的表情，索爾還來不及阻止，他便衝出班納塔號的庇護範圍，和格魯特一同對著畫面中的宗師大喊：「嘿！你這個俗辣，我最厭惡把人囚禁起來當作實驗品一樣對待，立刻現身好讓我轟爛你那個油臉！」  
火箭甚至還沒有時間發動電磁脈衝，其中一艘船艦突然朝他射了一槍，一個圓形裝置便黏在火箭的手臂上，拔也拔不下來，「這他媽是什麼東西——」  
接著那個裝置發出強烈的電擊，火箭痛苦地吼叫著，倒臥在一地塵土中。格魯特和螳螂女連忙上前想要幫忙，卻因電流太過凶猛而無法觸碰他。  
「哎呀，這隻可愛的小狐狸應該不是我在尋找的天神之力吧？」宗師嘻嘻笑著，樂在其中的模樣使彼得倍感憤怒，他緊緊握住拳頭，也想衝出遮蔽物的保護範圍，卻被索爾一把抓住。  
德克斯生氣得眉頭都揪了起來：「那是什麼東西？太賤了，完全不符合戰士的原則！」  
「那是某種神經服從盤，」索爾說，他下意識地用手臂擋住彼得，「一旦被裝上了可就拆不下來，它釋放的強力電擊與毒素連我也無法承受。況且經過了許多年，宗師又不知道會玩出什麼新花樣。」  
「你不是雷霆之神嗎？」  
索爾咂著嘴，「顯然他高出一等。」他不甘願地承認。

此刻彼得的思緒像是糾結在一塊的磁帶一樣混亂，他看著手足無措的團員們試圖把昏厥過去的火箭拉到班納塔號旁，而周圍的船隻絲毫沒有休息的片刻，步步逼近他們所在的位置。連索爾也曾被宗師這號人物給死死壓制住，他不曉得有什麼辦法能夠逃離這幾十艘戰艦的手掌心。  
「我必須出去，」他告訴索爾，甩掉對方箝制自己的手臂，「他是來找我的，就讓他來。我不怕他。」  
「不行！」索爾再度抓住他的手，緊到彼得覺得自己的手腕肯定會留下深深的紅印。  
「聽著，我可以轉移他的注意力，讓你們趁機攻陷他們的防守。相信我。」  
「我相信你，」索爾的聲音聽起來很焦急，「但是他說話不算話，就算你自投羅網他也未必會照你說的話做，別被他騙了——」  
「總比我害大家死掉好！」他對著索爾大喊，體內突然湧現一股力量使索爾被無形的氣場用力推開。他踉蹌地撞到背後的艙門，瞪大眼睛看著彼得同樣受到驚嚇的神情。彼得不是故意的，但他顧及不了那麼多，轉身朝著廢墟空地跑去。

「嘿！」  
彼得朝著空中那投射出的光影大吼。

畫面上宗師的目光轉而鎖定在彼得身上，疑惑地打量著他，「這小不拉機的小夥子是誰？」  
「這個小不拉機的小夥子就是你在找的人。」彼得伸出手掌，讓上頭浮現藍色的星球之光。他的聲音十分堅定，同時用餘光瞥見索爾緩慢地朝著敵艦後端移動，德克斯和涅布拉則往反方向隱匿前進。  
看見眼前在幽暗廢墟中乍現的一道絢麗的光芒，宗師睜大了雙眼，表情呈現瘋狂的雀躍，「噢！天哪，這光芒如此艷麗奪目！」他手勢一揮，讓船艦停止移動，並指示掃瞄儀器對準彼得，紅光在他的身上游移幾秒後便迅速收回。  
「彼得．傑森．奎爾，地球人和天神族的混血之子，被破壞者收養，新興軍團旗下的護衛隊隊長，薩諾斯事件的受害者……哇嗚，曾經掌握過力量寶石？」宗師饒富興味地看著掃描結果。  
彼得不滿自己被儀器掃描身世，「嘿，至少要請吃一頓飯吧？」  
「噢，那是當然，我親愛的衛冕者，來到我神聖的薩卡遊戲競技場，你將會享有最高榮耀的待遇，那可不只是指一頓飯而已。」宗師眨眨眼，笑得詭異。  
老實說，彼得都快不曉得眼前這隻老狐狸的下一步到底是什麼。他總不可能相信彼得會拋下戰友們，乖乖跟著他前往薩卡星做奴隸吧？

冷靜地盤算此時此刻的情勢，彼得大可以立刻出手用星球之光射爆那台投影機，讓那個令人嫌惡的臉龐就此消失。他知道宗師本人並不在這裡，所以現場只有薩卡星人與那群看起來超炫炮的畸形戰艦需要對抗，但他不確定自己是不是佔上風的——他悄悄瞥了一眼右方的索爾，索爾也回看著他——敵方的陣仗太大了，他們都清楚如果索爾現在發動雷霆之力，將閃電從天而降，儘管能夠摧毀幾台敵艦，其他的船隻也會立即全力開火，身在廣大的廢棄塵埃中的他們毫無遮掩之處，有很大的機率成為高科技強砲下的一坨爛泥。唯一的辦法便是他負責打拖延戰術，讓他的隊員們找到恰當的機會擊潰對方。  
「我很感激您的邀約，偉大的宗師，」彼得雙手合十，內心快被自己假惺惺的聲音弄吐了，「有誰會不願成為您的手下愛將呢？您可是名揚天下的第一號人物，我何德何能有這榮幸啊！」他吞了吞口水，「不過……您知道，事物是相對的，您獲得了我，那麼，我也應該得到一些好處……例如，放過我的朋友們，別傷害他們。」  
宗師先是愣了一下，那諸多變化的眉毛挑了起來，接著發出一陣戲謔的笑聲。  
「噢！真是個天真的孩子。我當然不會傷害他們，」他說，敲著右手小指上的戒指，彷彿那清脆的鏗鏘聲是某種法器的咒語。

「我會殺了他們。」

那幾十艘花花綠綠的敵艦再度啟動，這次砲口不僅僅只是對準彼得和班納塔號，連在隱匿處的索爾、德克斯和涅布拉也被鎖定了位置。  
「就如我所說，你真是個天真的孩子，親愛的。」宗師原本流露出的偽善頓時消失無蹤，取代而之的是銳利陰險的眼神，「如果你以為我不知道你那顆可愛的頭腦在想些什麼，那你可真是對我一無所知。」

彼得的胸口彷彿被壓榨一樣喘不過氣來，萬萬沒料到對方竟老早就設想周到，預期他們的計畫。他驚駭地看到船艦裡跳出許多穿著奇裝異服的薩卡星人，手上拿著大把量子武器朝他們浩浩蕩蕩地走來，一邊發射七彩斑斕的彈火，如果忽略掉裡頭暗藏的危險炸藥，乍看之下還以為那是繽紛的煙火秀。  
他旋即掏出元素槍，先向那台投射出宗師身影的船艦射出星球之光，爆出好大一聲響，宗師的微笑在損壞的畫面中閃閃爍爍，最後消逝在一片黑暗的天空。  
「奎爾！後面！」  
在一片砲火槍聲中他聽不清是誰在叫他。他下意識地轉過身，看見一發彈藥朝他打了過來。星球之光的防護罩及時保護住彼得，那發彈藥一碰觸到藍色護膜後便掉落地上。那是神經毒素服從盤。  
彼得意識到這是宗師的最佳武器。「別被它射中了！」他朝著夥伴們大喊，按下右耳後的面具啟動裝置，加入這場位於渾沌廢墟星球上的戰鬥。

場面是一片混亂中的混亂。

彼得瘋狂朝著薩卡星傭兵射出一發又一發的藍色能量，他們的盔甲因而碎裂，身子炸成一片灰燼，與周圍廢爛的建築融為一體。他看見班納塔號的機翼底下，螳螂女正替暈厥的火箭舒緩電擊與毒素所造成的傷害；德克斯和涅布拉手持短劍與刀槍，拼命向迎面而來的敵人又砍又殺，而格魯特正用他的長枝連續刺擊傭兵的身體，像鞦韆一般狠狠甩著。  
然而他們再怎麼拚死拚活，由於敵方人數眾多，手上又是前所未見的超世代裝備，他們很快地便筋疲力盡。那些船艦似乎打也打不爛，就算索爾從天上召喚強力的閃電也僅能一次摧毀一艘，意外地效率有限，在兩方數目相差甚遠的情況下，這個速度實在令人難以樂觀。  
他試圖閃躲四面而來的炮火，透過封閉的面罩清楚聽見自己急促的喘息聲。星球之光的防護罩使他免受物理上的傷害，但當火藥擊中他的身體時，仍能感受到爆炸對心理上所帶來的疼痛與窒息感，彷若赤裸裸地站在戰場中央，任憑自己成為眾矢之的，無法逃離，無法解脫。

無法阻止此時此刻深陷的災難。

就像當時他握著元素槍，握著整個宇宙的命運，顫抖的手指扣著那象徵死亡的板機，對準那雙和自己同樣潸然淚下的雙眼。他想伸手擦拭對方那道淚痕，想告訴對方一切都會好的。

但他卻無能為力。

霎時，一名薩卡星人在他閃神的片刻打落其右手上的元素槍，噴飛了好幾尺遠。彼得一見自己陷入了膠著便立即啟動飛行索，緊急逃離被敵方包圍的困境，腦袋裡充斥著方才不堪想起的回憶，閃避的動作變得遲鈍，胸口像被重力風暴緊緊夾住，那股好一陣子不見的無形暴風圈再度壓制著他，限制了他的速度。砲火數度擊中他的腰背、他的手臂、他的腹部、他的胸口，和他的心。飛行索在頻繁的攻擊下失去了最佳效力，被逼退至地面上的他只得無力地依靠星球之光的防護罩，抵擋四面八方襲來的彈藥，在四面楚歌的情況下努力用僅剩一把的元素槍攻擊愈加逼近的薩卡星人。  
他從未曉得奧龍尼那些長著鰭的醜陋生物被別人玩弄的感受。但現在他深刻體驗到了。困在一個大型捕獸籠裡，任人宰割。

敵方人數真的太多了，德克斯和涅布拉已撤退至班納塔號的前方，試圖捍衛最後一道防線，格魯特則將樹枝延伸至螳螂女和火箭的周圍，形成脈狀結構保護他們。  
而彼得．奎爾，銀河護衛隊的隊長，天神之力的擁有者，本該是站在第一線為他的家人抵擋危機，為他所愛的一切誓死奮鬥，卻只能眼睜睜看著所有人因他而死。再一次的。

伊果是怎麼說的？  
如果伊果之星消失了，彼得就會和普通人一樣。

「我甘願做一名凡人。」當時他是那麼堅定地告訴對方。就算失去了星球之光，他也依舊相信自己能夠拯救銀河萬物，因為那是星爵的使命，亦是他母親的信念。

但如今，此時擁有極具生命力量的他，卻反而什麼事都做不好。

他該慶幸自己時常與索爾練習搏鬥能力，以至於當敵方改用近距離戰鬥時，他在僅有一把武器之下還能勉強出手反擊，但無形的暴風圈大大壓縮了他的活動空間，喘息的頻率也跟著上升，身體緊繃得令他無法靈活自如，頭腦因為震耳欲聾的砲火聲與暴風圈的箝制而昏昏沉沉。  
他一直以為那股壓力是索爾釋放的氣場所導致的，畢竟每當無形的暴風圈出現時，索爾總是在他身邊。但現在，被數量龐大的薩卡星人團團包圍的那個金色身影離他十分遙遠，敵方不停向他發射神經服從盤。因為有了過往的經驗，宗師曉得唯有那狡詐的裝置才得以控制住這位雷霆之神。  
儘管風暴破壞者成功帶領閃電突破敵方的圍攻，明亮的電流穿梭在昏沉漆黑的廢棄星球，服從盤仍無可避免地黏在索爾的手臂上。在轟隆砲火聲響中，他聽不到索爾的嘶吼，但他能從對方扭曲的面孔得知裝置帶來的痛苦，而那神情正在撕裂他的心。

不。

彼得想出聲吶喊，卻發現自己的喉嚨被暴風圈掐制住而發不出聲音。幾發火力趁他還來不及反應時，再度襲擊僅剩的那把元素槍。槍枝在電光火石之間脫離彼得的左手，好像敵人十分清楚那是他用來控制星球之光的武器，沒了它們的彼得便無所適從。

確實，失去了用來幫他掌握星球之光的整合武器，只剩下防禦力的彼得僅能如同令人憐憫的流浪孩子，一下子蜷縮著身軀，無力地用雙手抵擋攻擊，一下子在石塊間閃躲槍火，試圖往索爾的方向蹣跚而行。  
他從未感到如此脆弱。  
他不想要獲得什麼，因為他已經擁有了這輩子一直在尋求的事物。他只求螳螂女如鈴鐺清亮般的純真笑聲，還能讓他們會心一笑；他只求涅布拉那裝滿黑墨的冷酷雙眸，在他做出蠢事後還能給他一記無須多言的白眼；他只求腦袋空空、四肢發達的德克斯做出無厘頭的行為時，繼續有著響亮豪放的大笑；他只求格魯特對著他罵髒話的時候，他還能威脅對方剛冒出的可愛枝枒；他只求總是齜牙咧嘴的火箭，繼續用滿腹惡趣味的話和他一起大聲咆哮。  
他也只求那位相處不到一年卻帶來無盡溫暖的索爾．奧丁森，他的救贖，能夠用那雙散發明亮純粹的眼睛繼續望進他的內心深處，像海浪帶著流亡的白沙一次次填補他的空缺。索爾是恆星，他想要那炙熱的光芒繼續陪伴在他的身邊，一起做沙拉，一起在跑步機上嘻笑喘息，一起探究天神之力，一起在班納塔號的後端大聲唱著同一首歌，然後在滿天星斗下親吻。  
他也知道，如果哪天他再度漂浮在無垠宇宙中，那藍色與白色交織的光芒會緊緊抱著他。他願意守著那顆恆星的火焰，永遠讓它燃燒著光芒。

但那生命之火此時卻即將熄滅。

或許是敵方認為應優先針對目前最有威脅性的人物以剷除後患，剎那間，幾乎所有的大砲和槍口都對準了在廢墟基地中央掙扎的索爾，彼得身旁大半的薩卡星人前去支援現場。戰艦發出令人心驚的咯咯聲響，像是死神鐮刀的桿底敲著地，一步步踏過這片土地。那是在醞釀著集中大轟炸的前兆。

彼得知道他無須擔憂這些砲火對於能夠乘載整個恆星力量的索爾會有死亡的危險，但那無疑會造成他難以彌補的損傷，而且彼得不允許自己眼睜睜看著在乎的人再度從眼前消失，哪怕只是一丁點的幫助，他也想拚盡全力。情急之下他伸手碰觸褲管兩旁想拿取元素槍，卻發現武器早已被打落至好幾尺遠的地方。

「有時候窮盡一生追尋的東西其實就在身旁，卻在察覺到時已來不及抓住。」  
可這次是他才剛抓住了窮盡一生追尋的事物，卻又將再度被剝奪。他覺得自己明明已經很努力守護他所在乎的，但命運總喜歡選擇捉弄他。一次，兩次，三次，與即將迎來的第四次。

「牽著我的手。」  
「我真幸運有你這個兒子。」  
「我愛你勝過所有一切。」

他曾發誓過會不惜一切保護他的家人。

頃刻間，那無形的暴風圈和壓力灰飛煙滅。  
一股劇烈洶洶的熱流從腳底開始灌進他的每一條血管，每一個細胞，那溫度彷若灼燙的太陽在他體內燃燒，就像他此時悲壯憤怒的情緒結合著星球之光的力量。他全身上下爆出一陣陣刺眼的藍色能量，細微的光條環繞在彼得的周圍，那看起來像升級版的防護罩，同時也向外擴散一圈又一圈、洶湧的能量波，殃及四周的薩卡星人，轉瞬間他們被波動震出了幾尺遠。  
彼得不知道發生了什麼事，也沒有思緒和時間推敲，他只曉得自己充滿著前所未有的力量，如同他的夢境一般，身子發出的星球之光更藍、更亮、更強大，就像獲得了所有遍及銀河的星球所擁有的光和熱。

整個萊次瑪星球在震動。

原本漆黑昏暗的廢墟頓時因彼得的光而亮了起來，地面發出轟隆隆的聲響，緊接著裂開一條深而狹長的鋸齒狀地縫橫過整個廢墟中央，噴出像泉湧般的岩漿。星球能量促成各地開始爆炸，碎塊與塵埃鋪天蓋地，藍色的火光乍亮整片夜空。  
彼得的腦袋脹得厲害，他沒有辦法思考，因為體內奔湧的力量不僅帶給他雄厚的生命力，也使他感受到如身心斷剖的疼痛——他不知道那到底是星球之光導致的，還是自己的憤怒和悲傷。  
他雙腳跪地，嘶聲力竭地吶喊，緊緊握住燃燒藍火的拳頭。指甲掐進他的皮肉中，但那個痛楚跟身體和心靈上的撕心裂肺比較起來根本微不足道。那折騰著他，彷彿連穹頂都要垮下來。

這個形容十分接近了。

環繞萊次瑪星球的那顆衛星停止運行，凹凸的表面開始出現裂縫，接著炸成碎塊直直往下墜落。一個個巨大的隕石拖著烈焰煙霧從天而降，為這顆原已殘破不堪的星球添加更多坑洞。身在一片斷壁殘垣的土地上，無論是敵方還是我方都無從閃躲。薩卡星人在如此實力輾壓的戰況下死傷慘重，由於先前那些在爆炸中倖免的戰艦也被隕石砸成廢鐵，他們想要撤退也難以逃離，宛若世界末日。  
在這場慘烈的災難，彼得全程處於意識潰散的狀態，他的天神之力像是沒有開關，源源不盡地汲取萊次瑪星球與其周圍行星的能量，並從他的體內向外釋放，翻山倒海，感覺自己要吞噬掉整個宇宙。  
就像伊果打算做的那樣。  
不行，快停下來。他腦袋裡僅存的理智說。停下來，你這個白癡，你在殘害整顆星球，你在殺死你的家人。你這樣做和伊果有什麼差別？  
不。他痛苦地閉緊雙眼。他不是伊果，他永遠都不會傷害他的家人。但星球之光像是解脫一般止不住力量的流動。他死咬著牙，奮力和自己抵抗。他想停下來，但他停不下來。

奎爾。  
有人在叫他。  
他睜開眼，眼前的畫面被一片藍色光影掩蓋。他看不清，也聽不清，但他感覺得到那個人的聲音虛幻飄渺又近如身旁，他下意識地伸手一抓，卻只有空氣流過他的指縫。  
他突然感到一陣惶恐，好像有什麼東西在他身邊消失了。  
他覺得自己因無盡無休的力量而愈加虛脫，身體裡某股湧動被掏空，星球之光因而開始緩解下來，地面上的爆炸與震動漸漸停止，隕石群也在此時墜落完畢。轟隆聲消失無蹤，萊次瑪星球上除了石塊鬆動的聲響與細碎的雜音，除此之外沉寂如煙。

結束了。  
他成功停下來了。

彼得以半趴著的姿勢跪在地上喘著氣，顫抖地鬆開因握得太緊而泛血的拳頭，四肢不自覺發抖。但他可以感覺到星球之光正帶給他力量，讓他此時虛弱的身子緩緩地恢復體力。他睜開眼，從碎石殘沙中站起身。他抬起頭望向遠方。

滿目瘡痍的景象讓他倒抽一口氣。

從地縫噴湧出的岩漿還在冒著滾燙的熱氣，本已殘破不堪的星球變得更加淒涼。廢墟倒塌、地面隆起，大大小小的隕石塊與焦黑的爆炸痕跡遍布整片表面，還能看見某些逃過一劫的薩卡星人苟延殘喘，爬過已死亡的同類殘體想要遠離災難的源頭，渾身散發著恐懼的氣息。  
他看見位於班納塔號前方的格魯特用樹枝包裹住螳螂女和火箭，試圖保護他們不受各種駭人的襲擊影響，然而星球之光的威力過於強大，他們仍受到一些波及與損傷，格魯特的枝芽燃燒殆盡，但大致上沒有大礙。至於涅布拉和德克斯就沒有這麼幸運了，前者的右手臂遭到爆炸衝擊而斷裂，傷口裡那些錯綜複雜的神經與零件發出斷斷續續的電流。後者的雙腳被一塊巨石壓住，遍體鱗傷。兩人皆因最後那場驚為天人的混亂而昏厥過去。他看見格魯特和火箭趕緊過去幫忙，嘗試讓他們脫離目前的險境。

……這些都是他做的？

彼得的瞳孔因眼前怵目驚心的畫面而搖擺不定，但他還沒從這些景象緩和過來，一個閃過的念頭像顆流星沉沉地擊中他的胸口。

索爾在哪裡？

遠處一大片堆積如山的隕石碎塊回答了他的問題。  
一隻粗壯的手臂從石塊中探了出來，手臂的主人完全被那些燒得焦黑的固體物質給淹沒，在石堆中掙扎一陣子後，那一頭染上泥土與塵埃的金髮終於呼吸得到空氣。他艱困地爬出來，跌坐在碎石間，試圖讓自己找到舒適的位置好倚靠後方的隕石殘塊。他大力地咳嗽著，吐出的一灘鮮血流過碎石的縫隙，流進彼得痛得麻痺的心臟。

他終究還是開了槍。

螳螂女快速飛奔過去，用她的手輕輕觸碰索爾滿是傷痕的手臂，因而皺起眉頭，咬緊下唇，努力接收與撫平對方的傷勢。那雙曾經散發耀眼光芒的眼眸此刻黯淡無光。恆星燃燒的生命之火熄滅了。  
索爾好像和螳螂女交談了什麼，接著他焦急地四處張望，最後將目光轉移至左方。  
然後他看見了彼得。  
索爾幾乎是立刻跳了起來，受傷的右腳因這個突然的動作而跛了一下，但無妨索爾朝著他緩緩走了過來。不過那步伐有些猶豫，他的臉上掛著彼得無法解讀的神情。

索爾離他只有幾步距離時，彼得一直無法動彈的雙腳突然向後退了好幾步。  
「奎爾？」他問。  
彼得的心臟跳得飛快，灼熱的喉嚨顫抖地發出破碎的聲音：「不要靠近我。」  
索爾皺起眉頭，似乎不理解對方是什麼意思。他又走近一步。「沒事了，奎爾，都結束了。」他低聲說著。  
索爾攤開手，似乎是想要觸碰對方，但彼得的心跳反而更加劇烈，身體抖動得厲害，雙手擋在胸口前像是在防衛什麼一樣。「不要再過來了，」他瑟瑟喊著，因索爾一直接近的腳步而感到恐懼不安，「不要靠近我！」  
「嘿，結束了……」索爾的低語輕如煙雲，有點被彼得意外驚慌的反應嚇著了。他不再向前走近，只是張開傷痕累累的雙臂想讓對方安心，「沒有人會傷害你，奎爾。沒有人會再傷害你……」  
彼得眨眨眼，顫抖的聲音充滿了疑惑：「你為什麼那樣說？」  
「什麼？」索爾的神情頓時變得和他一樣困惑。

「你不怕……」彼得看著對方的雙眼，想尋找裡頭一絲的畏懼，卻只能找到無盡的溫柔。「你不怕我傷了你？」

「我為什麼要怕？」他問。也就在那一瞬間，他明瞭彼得此刻內心正在遭受什麼。  
在彼得因情緒潰堤而跪坐在一地砂土前，索爾上前抱住了他。  
「對不起，是我的錯……」彼得緊緊抓住對方破爛的紅色披風，「我什麼事都做不對。我什麼事都做不對。身旁的人都因為我而死去……他們都離開了我，」他整個人破碎地哭著，哽咽的嗚咽聲埋進對方滿是沙塵的胸口，「我甚至……我甚至親手開槍要殺了她……」

對不起。對不起我傷害了你。對不起我無能為力。

除了反覆道歉，他還能做什麼？罪惡感排山倒海而來，深深刺進他最脆弱不堪的內心，殘忍揭開他最渴望掩蓋的罪刑。沒有人真正責怪過他，但那種整個宇宙冷眼譴責，彷彿所有重擔都壓迫在他身上的感受卻很真實。他總忍不住想，如果他當時制止自己的衝動，現在的世界是否就不曾遭受可怕災難？錯過的五年失而復得，飄浮在空氣中的那些灰燼消失無蹤。所有人都會活得好好的——老實說，也並非所有人，有些傷口永遠不會癒合。  
然而此時才在思考這些也無濟於事了吧。  
經過伊果事件之後他仍屹立不搖，彼得從前是如此樂觀，如此驕傲自豪，他要為這個銀河帶來更美好的未來，守護他的歸屬。原以為沒有比親生父親計畫擴張宇宙還要更糟的事了，可沒想到最後卻敗在了自己的手上。他恨他的人生。他沒有辦法像索爾同樣誠實面對自己，運用上天賦予的力量去做正確的事情。  
他錯了，索爾根本和他不一樣。他勇敢不起來。他懦弱，而且敗得徹底。

四周沉寂下來，只聽得見自己的哭啼和索爾的聲音。索爾就如那天漂浮在宇宙中一般緊緊抱著他，輕拍著他顫抖緊繃的背部，在他耳邊不停說著安慰的話語。沒事了，他說，我在你身邊，我沒有離開你。他的唇輕輕拂過彼得的眉頭和臉頰，吐出的溫熱氣息像魔法似的安撫懷中之人的情緒。  
彼得在救贖的溫暖中漸漸放鬆下來，身子不再無法克制地打哆嗦。他抹去臉上的淚水和塵埃，細碎地抽噎著，在索爾的懷抱中感到無比舒適。  
他們就這樣在殘破不堪的廢墟中心互相擁抱，久到彼得忘了時間該怎麼算。他抬起頭看著索爾，索爾也看著他。那頭原本束起的金髮在戰鬥中變得髒汙且散亂，臉上因各種砲火而染著塵土，像剛從一灘爛泥裡沐浴完畢。  
彼得向前親吻對方，嘗到了索爾的嘴唇傷口上的鐵鏽味。那是他弄的。彼得心裡一沉。  
「我又搞砸一切了。」他把臉埋在索爾的脖頸間，聲音聽起來悶悶的。  
索爾搖搖頭，「星球之光的覺醒是值得慶幸的。這股力量現在徹徹底底屬於你了，奎爾。它不會再抗拒，你也不會再抗拒它了。」他摸了摸彼得那頭棕黃色的髮，「你趕走了宗師他們，全場最佳戰士非你莫屬。」  
「最佳戰士不該連自己那方也一倂殲滅吧。」  
話音剛落，索爾突然捏住他的下巴讓他抬起頭，直直盯著他的眼睛。

「但你沒有。這是最重要的。」他輕聲說。

彼得不曉得該說什麼。  
索爾說的有一部份是對的，他沒有害死他的家人——但他的確對他們造成傷害。他瞥見火箭和格魯特正將德克斯抬上班納塔號，螳螂女則替涅布拉包紮斷裂的手臂，攙扶她走過崎嶇的石路。周圍屍橫遍野，為這顆千瘡百孔的星球添上更多詭秘的氛圍。僅有少數垂死掙扎的薩卡星人往倖存的兩台戰艦爬去，逃離這個遭受大規模襲擊的地方。

「我知道你在想什麼，」索爾的聲音讓彼得的注意力放回他身上。他捧著彼得的臉，炙熱的目光使彼得無法轉移視線。那粗糙的手指輕輕磨蹭他流下的淚痕。「你覺得你所在乎的人因為你錯誤的行徑而受了傷，你覺得自己該死。曾經拯救宇宙，殺敵萬千，現在卻成了罪魁禍首，這種一落千丈的對比又有誰能在短時間內接受得了。  
你想要用盡全力保護這個世界卻一敗塗地。沒有人責怪你，而你仍舊覺得自己有罪。我為什麼知道？」索爾輕輕笑了一聲，雙眼那耀眼的光芒再度湧現。「因為你就像以前的我一樣。我並非一直以來就如此勇敢，曾經也有退縮膽怯的時候。但我告訴過你了，奎爾，我找到了心中缺少的那一塊。那正是你帶來的。  
也許你做錯了事，但這並不代表必須承擔整個世界的唾棄。你以為你在彌補過錯，事實上是在自我懲罰。而我不會袖手旁觀。」索爾的笑容充滿著希望與溫柔。「我們都曾受過嚴重的創傷，那是外人無法理解的，只有你和我能懂，因為我們是一樣的。」

「現在讓我幫助你吧，讓我成為你的救贖。」

你早就是了。彼得想告訴他但卻說不出口。因為他泣不成聲。

後來新星軍團的救援部隊收到了火箭的訊號前來萊次瑪支援，將護衛隊一行人送上救生艙，毀損嚴重的班納塔號則被帶至柴達星的工廠進行修復程序。彼得在艙門關上前回頭望了一眼這顆荒涼悽慘的星球，眼底參著複雜的情緒，才轉身跟上其他人的腳步。  
在索爾和螳螂女向部隊負責人解釋與描述事件經過的時候，他坐在窗邊的角落，背部抵在牆邊，看著部隊來來回回處理公務，把一名沒能跟著同夥撤退的薩卡星人抓上船艦，將他押進後方的看守區域。火箭跑來關心他的情形，由於全程被服從盤釋放的毒素和電擊而暈了過去，火箭對彼得的天神之力所造成的破壞完全處於狀況外。或許聽聞了一些過程，所以他也沒多說什麼，只是拍拍彼得的肩膀，然後走去診療室看看涅布拉和德克斯。  
最後彼得望向窗外那幅他已經看了二十幾年的圖畫。宇宙變幻莫測，像所有元素放在一桶裝滿各種色彩的顏料所潑出的景象。有太陽的顏色，有大海的顏色，有沙子的顏色，也有閃電和暴風的顏色。就算看了幾百萬年也不覺得乏味。  
他打了一個呵欠，方才用盡星球之光的疲憊感席捲而來。這時索爾結束和負責人的對話，向他走了過來。索爾坐在他的身旁，輕輕將彼得的頭按在自己的肩上。濃烈的睏意使彼得閉上眼，他牽住索爾那雙粗糙的手，捏了一下。

他在星光下跟隨索爾的溫暖一起沉入夢鄉。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

離開柴達星的前一個夜晚，彼得坐在總部頂樓，獨自俯視著腳下的柴達星城市，戴著耳機欣賞整片星夜。他呼出的氣息像一團霧散在寒冷的空氣中。

「你在聽什麼？」

他轉過頭，看到剛將行李搬運上全新完工的班納塔號，正走向自己的索爾。他在彼得身旁坐下，雙腿隨意地向前擱置在階梯上。今天索爾身穿前幾日在某個路邊攤購入的海色短袖棉Ｔ——等到天氣開始變冷的時候這傢伙才想到要把厚重的針織衫與棉毛外套換掉，彼得不禁嘆了一口氣。擺脫掉過大的衣服後，索爾粗壯的手臂和胸肌透過緊身的襯線完美展露出來，胸前的文字圖樣寫著某個彼得無法理解的外星語言。  
「佩特．班納塔的歌。」他接過索爾遞來的罐裝啤酒，打開上頭的開關，讓裡頭的泡沫發出細微的滋滋作響。什麼時候他也開始習慣在閒暇時飲酒作樂，他已記不清了。  
「班納塔？」索爾先是歪頭思考了一下，垂下的金色長髮在星光的襯托下格外閃亮。「噢，這就是你那艘船的名字由來？」  
我的船。彼得同意地挑起眉，「當然。」  
他把左邊的耳機線摘下給對方，索爾什麼都沒說便戴在自己的左耳上。  
風吹起索爾飄逸的長髮。他拿起幾個髮圈讓彼得替他編辮子，彼得便移動身子坐到他的後方，把耳機換到另一邊的耳朵以便動作。他的手指梳過那纖細柔軟的金髮，指腹拂過對方耳後與頸部的皮膚。  
一切是那麼自然而然，順理成章，不差毫釐的完美。他停下動作，盯著索爾那隨音樂旋律而擺動的身軀，直到對方感受到他的目光。索爾想要轉過頭看他，卻被他一手推回正面，咕噥著對方破壞他剛剛整理好的髮尾。

「我想要坦白一件事情。」彼得難得擺出正襟危坐的神情。  
「好啊。是關於內褲的事嗎？」  
彼得揪住某一撮頭髮用力往下一扯——「噢！」索爾吃痛地叫了一聲，急忙喊著投降。  
抓起上層的頭髮，彼得開始編織起條條小辮子，一邊緩慢的開口道：「我好幾次夢見星球之光像那天一樣在我身上燃燒很強很藍的光芒。」  
我也夢見你過。彼得想。不過他決定將這個秘密藏進他的心中。  
「預知夢嗎？」距離萊次瑪星球上的大戰已過了一星期，也許是因為這是彼得從那時起第一次提起這個話題——或是，沒有人向他問起——索爾也跟著嚴肅起來。  
「我不知道。」彼得承認，「之前那個夢境很困擾我。但現在有種鎖被解開的感覺，一切水到渠成，星球之光的力量就像跟我融合為一——」  
「它讓你困擾……你之前怎麼都沒跟我說過？」索爾直接忽略他後面的話語。  
「呃，我一定要告訴你？」  
「也不是。」他看不見索爾的表情，但那聲音聽起來頗難過。「但我以為我是讓天神之力復甦，幫你訓練，教你招式，甚至是成為你覺醒原因的那個人……」  
「嘿，不知道是誰前幾日絕口不提星球之光的。」  
「我以為你知道為什麼。」  
「我知道啊，」他當然知道。他怎麼可能不知道？索爾的內心想法總是赤裸地袒露在他面前，容易捉摸。「但就像我說的，我能感覺得到它覺醒之後跟我融為一體。從前我找不到那力量藏在身體的哪一處，甚至被它所束縛，現在我能主導著它……這位也曾經歷覺醒的雷霆之神，你應該懂這種感受？」  
他將幾條小辮子綁成一束，並在他巧妙的手指間和下層披散的長髮彼此交錯，轉眼間變成一條編織精緻的辮子束。索爾的後頸因而暴露在空氣中。彼得看見自己昨夜在上頭留下而尚未完全消失的指印和抓痕……

「彼得，我花了五年的時間走出過去。」索爾摸著後頭的精細作品，然後轉身看著彼得，眼神閃著溫柔。「老實說，我也不能確定自己是否真的已經擺脫了，但我努力嘗試著，並且還算成功。」  
彼得沉默不語。他知道對方在指什麼。  
「這些發生在我身上的事，正在你身上發生。我知道要走出來很困難。你不一定要向我傾訴往事或是坦承什麼，有些事本來就真的很難開口，那就別說了，」索爾輕輕一笑，轉回正面看向遠方。

「反正我們是一樣的。」

他們聽著繚繞在彼此耳邊悅耳柔美的歌聲。柴達星近半夜的城市燈火微弱，在繁星點綴著佈滿璀璨色彩的深邃夜空，彼得彷彿可以瞧見遙遠的某個古老星系的輪廓。他坐回索爾身旁，偷偷轉頭瞥見那雙正注視著星夜的眼眸，金色的睫毛像蝴蝶般不時眨著，那隻藍眼倒映整片夜空，為原本絢爛的眼瞳添上更多迷幻的光輝。感應到左方投射而來的視線，索爾一轉頭便撞進對方炙熱的眼神。於是他湊過去想討個親吻，但嘴唇突然被彼得給按住。

「等一下，我想給你看個東西。」  
「……這跟那又不衝突。」  
「你到底要不要看？」

見對方改變委屈的姿態奮力地點著頭，彼得便閉起眼，讓身心都沉靜放鬆下來。他的手掌向上張開，微微朝著前方伸去，像是在感應什麼一樣顫抖著，細微到幾乎看不見。  
接著星球之光乍現，他的雙臂湧動著美麗的藍色光輝，彼得因為這個力量的甦醒而輕嘆出聲，依舊緊閉雙眼，微開的雙唇呼出細小的氣流。那沉浸的模樣讓索爾看得入神。  
然後他的手指像抓到東西似的向下一拉，索爾靈敏的耳力聽見某個來自很遙遠很遙遠的地方傳出某種鬆動的聲音。他把目光從彼得發著光芒的身軀移開，下意識地試圖望著遠方找尋聲響的來源，但接下來的景象立刻讓他愣住了。

一道白光先是迅速劃破夜空，接著一顆顆拖著半透明長尾的流星隨後跟上，成為夜色最鮮亮的存在，它們集體擴大光暈，輕柔地飛越整片星空，無聲的壯麗及完美的弧線所展露的瞬間之美令索爾目不轉睛，不自覺地發出幾聲驚嘆。他轉頭看向彼得，對方也已經睜開雙眼，一睹自己所創造出的壯闊景色。  
他也看著索爾，那眼底散發著恆星的火焰，如海浪般朝自己打來。  
「我抓了附近一群宇宙塵粒，」彼得逕自解釋，「我有控制好它們的大小，在墜地前就會被大氣層燃燒殆盡，不會發生隕石撞星球的災難啦。」  
「還真的是噴出滿天星星……」索爾喃喃自語，引來彼得一陣輕笑。

在柴達星這幾日，他自己偷偷練習星球之光。不只是有攻擊與防禦方面，也靜坐在大樓樓頂上感受腳底下這顆星球的光與熱，感受銀河帶給他的生命力。那個糾纏著他的夢境，如今每一個畫面都徹底實現了。

「要是我和你打起來，我可是有信心自己會贏的，索爾．奧丁森。」  
「嗯哼，我同意。你大概也只有在床上的時候會輸我——」  
「不要破壞氣氛！」

索爾大笑起來。刀光火石間，他的手臂竄出了電流，在那健壯的肌肉線條上跳動著，藍色和白色交織的光芒與彼得身上的星球之光有異曲同工之妙。彼得將手輕放在索爾的掌心上，彼此互相依偎，因為交疊的關係而使兩人的光輝更加強烈，散發著純粹的明亮，像索爾的閃電，像索爾的眼睛，像索爾給彼得的重生和救贖。

耳機裡放起佩特．班納塔的〈歸屬〉。

我們屬於那道光  
我們屬於那雷電  
我們屬於那些字句的聲音  
我們雙雙曾拜倒於其下

不論我們是否欣然接受  
也不論是好是壞  
我們總有歸屬，總有歸屬  
我們彼此相屬

他就像他一樣。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【原文歌詞】  
> Pat Benatar - We belong
> 
> We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
> We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
> Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
> We belong, we belong, we belong together


End file.
